Love Makes You do Crazy Things
by prehistoricpineapple
Summary: With new feelings discovered and more revealed, soul and Kid engage in activities that change their lives forever. A Shinigami's body has abilities that are revealed to the group. but what happen's when a certain assassin wants what he cant have? You can find out in this dashing tale about love, hate, pain, and envy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I just want to get there!

His hair whipped around as He rode through the streets. His motor roared. The headlights shone ahead of him, allowing him to see. The wind nipped at his face and the snowflakes stung with every hit. No normal person would be going this fast knowing that there were many ice patches on the road, but he was running late. He had to get there. No matter what.

-earlier that day; After school-

Soul was walking down the hall on his way out of the DWMA. He turned when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Maka came running to him breathless.

"S-Soul, w-where were y-you...?" She managed between breaths.

"Woah, calm down. Breathe." Soul said rather nonchalant. He stood there for a moment while his technician caught her breath.

"Ok, now, what did you want?"

"Well, when Tsubaki and Black*Star came over with Kid, Liz and Patti, you were there."

"Yah, and?..."

"Well when Kid asked us if we were coming, I said yes but when I looked back to you, you were gone."

"Uhh"

"But Liz said you looked like you saw a ghost and left."

Soul stood there for a second remembering getting a headache an leaving, he had had a cold for a while but it wasnt that bad so he disnt deal with it because it wasnt a problem. All be did was wander the halls for the last fifteen minutes of school. then he spoke.

"So, eheheheh," he laughed nervously.

"Where are we going?"

Maka looked like she was gonna explode but took a deep breath.

'Fine I guess hes not gonna tell me where he went...'

"Oh, silly me." She faked a smile. "Kids throwing a sleepover tonight because Liz insisted he was too boring, so then he was all like 'Ha! Boring?! I'll show you!' So then he decided to throw a party, and a sleepover was the simplest to get set up in a day."

Soul chuckled and sighed, "Alright. Well, we should go then."

"Kay!"

Soul and Maka walked to the doors then made their way down the steps.

"Damn, its freezing out here. Ok, well hop on." He said as he gestured toward his motorbike. He hopped on the the first seat and started up the motor. Maka hopped on behind him and then they started to head home.

-That evening-

"Alright, soul. If you insist,"

Maka waved to Soul and got in the taxi with Black*Star and Tsubaki.

Soul watched as they left.

There wasnt enough room for him in the taxi and Maka cant drive his bike.

Soul told Maka that he still needed to get ready and that he would be there later.

Soul already had his bag packed with clothes and his cell phone. So all he needed was to shower. He still had a few hours before he needed to leave so he figured he had time for a shower.

He let the water run for a while before starting to strip. He was so glad Blair had moved out. Now he could shower without having that crazy cat jump in behind him. He took off his shirt and looked in the mirror at the scar on his chest.

He hated this scar because it went across his entire chest. So lately he had been avoiding getting it dirty so it would heal faster. It had almost completely faded out. He felt successful and grinned at it.

After he had finished stripping he took his headband off. He felt stupid doing this last. But having his hair out if his eyes made it easier to see thus making it way easier to not get his boxers caught in the zipper, which was a bigger problem then you would assume.

He blew his hair out of his face, then jumped in the shower. While he washed he counted the tiles, he laughed to himself. At the realization that the tiles were symmetrical. "Heh, Kid would be proud."

Weird, it wasnt often that Soul thought of Kid... Especially in the shower. 'I wonder what Kid thinks about in the shower.' 'I wonder what Kid looks like in the shower'. Wait, what?

Soul shook his head at that last thought. It was so uncool to think of your friend in the shower. There was no way he was gay, was there?

Soul was distracted by the sudden tingling in his lower regions, only now did he realize he had a hard on.

"So uncool." Well he had to get rid of this so yah, he did what he had to do. 'Nothing weird about this. It happens all the time. It could have been spontanious, yah, no connection to-' "Kiiiiid" he let that last word out in a moan as he finished.

'Ok, fine maybe it did but so what? Im still cool.' Soul washed off /again/ and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He grabbed his headband as he left the bathroom.

"Oh, fuck! How long was I in there?!"

"Maka's gonna kill me if I dont hurry!"

Soul shouted to himself when he realized it was quarter to 8:00, the party started at 8:00. He ran to his dresser, drying off as he did so.

He threw his clothes on his bed and started to dress. He put his head band on after drying his hair. He put on his shoes as quickly as he could. He jumped over the railing of the stairs and grabbed his keys on the counter as he ran to the door. He threw his bag over his shoulder and slammed the door shut behind him.

It was freezing but he didnt care, he had to get there. He certainly didnt want to upset Kid. Especially after his newfound feelings for the young Shinigami. He jammed his key in the door and locked it. He started coughing and lost his balance so he leaned on the door. 'NonononononononoNO!, I have to get there, i dont have time for this!' He shouted to himself mentally.

After recovering He jumped over the stairs and onto his bike even though he was slightly dizzy, he kept going. He put his key in the ignition and revved the engine then took off.

His hair whipped around as He rode through the streets of death city. His motor roared. The headlights shone ahead of him, allowing him to see. The wind nipped at his face and the snowflakes stung with every hit. No normal person would be going this fast knowing that there were many ice patches on the road especially with a cold, but he was running late. He had to get there for Kid. No matter what.

He started coughing again and he lost balance. The bike swerved and slid across the road. Soul's body was flung off the bike and into a tree. He could have broken a bone but in the air he turned into a scythe and stuck into the tree trunk. He transformed back to his human form. He was dizzy and fell over. He laid there for a moment on the cold concrete.

His entire body was aching and his head was throbbing. The wind was freezing his face and it stung. But he needed to get to the mansion, so he got up slowly. Luckily he wasnt as dizzy anymore.

He could hear the bike's motor running. He quickly located his bag, which was conveniently hanging on a branch just in reach. He threw it over his shoulder. Soul pulled the bike back up to stand and got on. " ok, maybe I can go a little slower." He mumbled to himself.

His watch told him it was 5 to 8:00 which ment he still had a little bit of time left to get there. He started the engine again and then he was off.

Gallows Manor came into view and Soul let out a sigh of relief

He made it. Well maybe not successfully but he made it.

It wasnt _so_bad even though he was sore from hitting the tree, doing air summersaults, and getting ice-burn on his forearms. But at least he was there on time. That was all that mattered to him right now.

Soul parked the bike and ran up the stairs. He rang the door bell just as the clock turned to 8:00.

The door was opened by a very shocked Liz.

"Oh my god soul!" "What the hell happened to you?!"

"I-I kinda cra-"

"What the Fuck Soul!? You look terrible! Your arms and clothes are scratched to hell and your shaking!" "I knew you shouldnt have driven your bike in this weather!" Maka screamed at him.

Soul just stood there in shock. 'Was it really that bad?' Soul looked down at his hands, they were trembling. Maka was yelling more but Soul had drowned it out. All he could hear was his heart thudding in his ears. His vision was becoming more and more blurry and he was getting dizzy.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed. She ran out to him an reached to grab his jacket but was too late. Soul fell with a loud THUD and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: cleaning and wanting confessions

"Black*Star what are you doing? Get off of there before you break something and help us get him inside!"

"So he thinks he can steal my spotlight huh? HA! I'd like to see him try! I will surpass god!" Black*Star shouted while standing on top of the counter.

"It's ok, I can carry him. Just stop Black*Star from breaking anything while I'm fixing up Soul."

"KAY!" Exclaimed Patti

Kid picked Soul up bridal style. For a slimmer boy he was a strong boy as well, although that was to be wxpexted of a reaper.

He started to head up the stairs with his limp friend when Patti forgot that everyone else was there.

"Just try not to rape the poor boy while he sleeps Kay?!"

"WHAT!?" Shouted everyone.

"Oh yah, Kid is totally gay for S-"

Liz covered her sisters mouth before she could ruin anything else.

By now Kid was already up the stairs with Soul and was putting Soul on a bed in the mansion's infirmary. Kid stripped Soul down to his boxers, because he assumed that even if there were any cuts or bruises, Soul certainly wouldnt want him to tend to them down there. Besides, anything serious would have cut through his boxers or left a blood mark on the garment.

There were small cuts and scrapes on Souls shins that Kid cleaned quickly with ease. There was Ice-burn (like rugburn) on his forearms which Kid bandaged /symmetrically/ of course.

Next he tended to the bruises on the unconscious boy's chest. They didnt need anything but this was when Kid noticed that the scar had nearly disappeared. Kid was finished so he found Soul's bag (which he had brought up as well) and dressed Soul in clean, not wet clothes... Or pajamas.

Kid smiled at Soul. "Soon, after everything has healed, you truly will be perfect." He whispered to himself. "Well this bed isnt the most comfortable so how bout you go to your own." With that Kid picked up Soul and walked to a guest room, next to his own. He stopped for a moment at the door.

After a few failing tries to open the door while holding Soul he leaned him against the wall and held him in a standing position. Then he quickly turned the handle and opened the door.

Kid swiftly picked the weapon up once more before he stode in to place him in the middle of the bed. Before he left he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the sleeping boys lips.

-meanwhile-

"Yah, so Kid like LOVES Soul." Said Liz to wrap up her explanation of Patti's earlier exclamation.

-back to Kiddo-Kun-

As He left the room he dimmed the lights and whispered an 'I love you' as he closed the door most of the way.

Kid was walking down the stairs and was ready to announce Soul's condition to everyone, when he heard Black*Star shout something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"SO YOUR SAYING KID'S A FRUITLOOP!? HAH!"

"Yes now shut up!" Kid heard Liz yell.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Gah!"

THUD

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You cant say anything like that Black*Star, thats rude, he will tell us all himself when he's ready."

Kid was now breathless. He was still only halfway down the stairs. But instead of walking in on the conversation he decided to make extra noise coming down the last few stairs so that they would end the conversation before he got down there.

Thunpthunpthumpthumpthump.

"Oh hey Kid! How's Soul?" Maka smiled at him and asked cheerfully. "He's good, just a few scratches here and there, some ice burn on his arms, nothing to serious. I just put him in his room in his bed."

"Ok. Thats good, we were worried."

Maka replied reassuringly.

At this point Black*Star was poking his two finger tips together and Tsubaki elbowed him and he stopped.

"Well, who's hungry?" Kid said to change the topic.

"Meeeee!" Yelled Patti.

"Ok, I'll go fetch some snacks." Kid said right before he walked into the kitchen. Where, to his surprise, he found an albino teen in his kitchen drinking milk from the carton.

As Soul wiped the milk from his mouth he looked at Kid and smiled. "Uh, hey." "Did you bring me up there?"

"Y-yah..."

"Thanks."

"N-no problem, uh wanna join the party?"

"Sure, sounds cool." Soul said with a grin. Kid grabbed some pre-made snacks off the counter and brought it in to the living room with Soul following behind him.

"Well look who woke up." Liz giggled and reached into her bag. After a little while of her digging through and Black*Star eating, Liz finally pulled out an empty bottle.

"Now that everyone's here... Lets play spin the bottle."

"Yay!" Patti screamed.

"Sounds cool." Soul said as he sat down with Kid next to him.

"Since I'm going to surpass god, I should go first!" With that said, Black*Star grabbed the bottle and spun it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: so it's true?

The bottle stopped when it landed on Maka. Since they were all ready sitting next to each other it made his next action much easier.

Black*Star took Maka by the waist and pulled her onto his lap earning an 'eep' from her. Then he took that chance and pulled her face to his and stuck his tounge into her mouth making her moan into his mouth.

Maka couldnt take anymore so she parted herself from Black*Star and moved off his lap. She cleared her throat and then Black*Star returned to his normal self.

"You just got kissed by the great Star and you dont even thank him, ha! I like your spirit"

"Oh Black*Star, that is NOT how you treat a lady." Murmured Tsubaki.

"Whatever, Tusbaki, she's just acting like she didnt like it!"

"Ok Maka that makes it your turn."

"Wha? Oh, ok." Maka spun the bottle and stared in confusion when it landed on Tsubaki.

"Um.. Do we?"

"If your ok, I'm ok"

"Alright."

Maka slowly made her way to Tsubaki and kissed her lightly on the lips then moved away blushing madly.

"Wow, that was boring..." Liz scoffed. "Alright, Tsubaki, spin away."

Tsubaki giggled when the bottle landed on Liz. 'Just my luck' she thought to herself. She leaned over to Liz and gently kissed her soft pink lips.

Liz tugged at Tsubaki's shirt collar, pulling her closer. After the need for air became too much for them to handle Liz parted. Liz's breathing was heavier than before and Patti giggled.

"Ok Sis! Looks like its your turn! Kyahahaha!" Liz huffed, she had a light blush on her cheeks. She took the bottle and spun it. After a close call with it almost landing on Patti, the bottle finally stopped on Black*Star.

"Again? Wow... Ok!" Black*Star moved across the circle and sat infront of Liz. He wasnt particularly impressed. He actually prefered Maka, but how could he surpass god if he chickened out from a second girl? Exactly, he couldnt. He kissed Liz in the lips once then moved back to his spot.

Liz shoved the bottle to him without another word. He took it gladly and spun it. "Alright, whos gonna be number thr..." He trailed off and stared at Soul. He gulped. Soul blushed lightly and then looked at the wall to hide his face.

He sighed. 'I-I never really considered him like that before.' Great. Now he was curious. He looked to find a slightly eager Black*Star. Black*Star would never tell anyone, but he really liked Soul. Like, alot. Earlier when he made fun of Kid it was only because he was mad. He was mad because that meant that if Soul was gay, he had competition.

"Ahem... Get on with it you two." Liz scoffed.

"Now this'll be interesting." Maka whispered to Tsubaki.

"Mmhmm!" Was the only reply.

Soul pulled at his collar. 'Might as well start.' Black*Star was now sitting in front of Soul on his knees. 'When did be get that close?' Soul questioned himself mentally. His thoughts were interrupted by the blue haired boy's lips on his own.

Soul just blinked. He was confused, he never thought Black*Star liked him in that way. Two green orbs stared deeply and lovingly into Soul's crimson ones. He figured Black*Star must have had to have been holding that in for a while... Considering all the passion.

Soul slowly closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss. Black*Star licked at his bottom lip asking for entrance. Soul allowed it, he was curious as to how long the boy's gentleness would last.

Soon their tongues were in a battle for dominance. Black*Star was the dominant one in every other way, te only reason Soul won this battle was because his tongue was longer.

Soul parted when the need for oxygen became too great. Both boys had a light blush when Black*Star moved back to his spot next to Maka.

"Ok Soul, your turn." Liz said finally to break the awkward silence.

Soul gulped and took the bottle and spun it. Everyone leaned in in anticipation as the bottle slowed to a stop infront of Kid.

Both Kid and Soul blushed. Then sat for a moment.

"5 bucks says Kid'll be seme" whispered Patti into her sister's ear.

"No way, your on."

Every body sat for a moment waiting and Kid pulled at his collar. Then suddenly Soul cupped Kid's cheek and kissed him. Kid's eyes were wide. He never would have thought Soul would feel the same way, but then he melted into the kiss and started kissing back.

Kid moaned into the kiss and Soul pulled his Uke closer. Patti handed her sister 5 dollars as they watched in awe.

Soul was running out if breath so he pulled away, leaving a line of spit connecting them, which Soul licked up.

"Ahem, Kid?" Liz cleared her throat and nudged the bottle towards Kid, which he took eerily.

The glass capsule spun round and round untill it stopped, pointing at the assassin; Black*Star. Kid moved over and quickly planted a gentle kiss on the boy's lips then returned to his spot.

"S-sorry, its the rules thats the allowed bare minimum."

"No problem, The amazing Black*Star can handle anything!" He said triumphantly as he stood up.

"But the assassin has to take a leak so try not to miss me too much."

"And for the maid's sake try not to miss the toilet too much either." Liz scoffed.

"Kyahahahahaha! YAh! Dont miss!" Screeched Patti.

-3 hours later-

Patti had already fallen asleep so Liz had taken her to bed. Liz also decided to go to sleep. Maka yawned and Tsubaki asked her if she wanted to join her to bed. Both girls had some wine in their systems and Maka agreed.

T

"Well this was an interesting night eh?"

Kid looked at Soul who was smiling while he stared at the tv screen. They were getting ready to watch a horror movie together considering it was just the three boys now.

Black*Star sat awkwardly on Soul's left. While Kid was on Soul's right. Both boys were planning on jow they could get Soul's attention to themselves.

Soul put on a random horror movie and let it play.

-after the movie-

Soul yawned as he stretched. It had been a long day for the scythe, considering the trip on the way to the party.

"Alright guys, I dunno if you're gonna stay up but I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed k?"

"O-ok."

Soul started to walk towards the stairs when Kid called out to him. Black*Star was going to ask Soul to help him find something so he could have sometime alone with the scythe but Kid already had his attention. When he heard his named he snapped his head back to look at Kid, who looked like he was going to cry. This sight upset Soul, he didn't like seeing the young Shinigami cry. He walked back to the reaper and knelt down to him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked as he wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I-I'm scared, I d-dont want to sleep alone." He said as he looked at the ground, he must have sounded pathetic. Black*Star grumbled. "Alright, I'm going to bed, this star needs his sleep y'know." Black*Star really didnt want to sit around alone while Kid pulled the 'Im scared, comfort me.' Card.

Kid gasped when he was picked up bridal style. Soul looked down at him and smiled, "then how about I join you."

"I-i'd like that."

Black*Star's heart dropped when he heard that. He couldnt believe that

Soul had fallen for that. He pouted as he walked up the stairs. He ran to his room and closed the door behind him. He grabbed his bag that was on the floor and opened it. He pulled out a clean pair of boxers. He tugged off his muscle shirt and sat on the floor.

He pulled off his shoes and socks then stood up to take off his shorts. He slid out of his boxers as be did this.

After he had pulled his clean undergarment on he sat on the bed. His shoulders were slumped over and his breathing was heavy. He sighed as tears formed in his eyes. He wanted to be Kid, to be the one snuggling up with Soul right now.

He rubbed at his eyes lazily as he yawned. He sniffled and crawled under the covers. He curled up into a ball and soon was asleep.

-Meanwhile-

Soul walked up the stairs and to the end of the hall where he found a door placed directly in the middle. He pulled Kid closer to his chest and opened his door. He placed Kid gently in the middle of the bed and then climbed in after him. He pulled the reaper up against him and snuggled his head into the crook of Kid's neck. They fit perfectly together in anyway like a puzzle piece.

Soul kissed the top of Kid's head and whispered a 'goodnight' before falling asleep himself.

-the next morning-

Soul woke and Kid was still in his arms. Kid looked up at him, "goodmorning."

"So I guess it's true"

Kid looked up at Soul confused.

"Thats whats true?"

"That yo~u are afraid of things that go bump in the night." He teased.

Kid blushed. "Sh-shut up." Kid playfully pushed Soul away.

"Yup, your scared." Soul laughed at his own remark the kissed Kid on the forehead. He looked at Kid's alarm clock which showed it was 11:00pm. Everyone had slept all day "Well, we should probably get up."

The two teens got up and Kid started to go down the stairs. "Hey Soul, can you wake everybody up? I'm gonna make some breakfast er... Dinner?." "Alright." Then Kid walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. He grabbed some eggs and bacon and started to cook.

Soul walked down the hall to the room that Kid said Black*Star was given. He could hear rustling and then A very tired Assassin opened the door.

"Oh, S-Soul? Wh-what is it."

Soul was slightly confused when he noticed Black*Star's eye whites were a light tint of pink, and were a little puffy. 'W-Was he crying before?! No, thats not like him, he mist just be tired.' He thought better than to ask.

"Breakfast'll be ready in a bit. So if you wanna eat then get down stai-" he was cut off when Black*Star ran down the stairs excitedly.

"YAHOO!"

Soul walked across the hall to Maka's given room. He was just about to knock when Tsubaki opened the door and fell on top of Soul, who was laughing.

"Well goodmorning Tsubaki."

"Oh, sorry, I just kinda tripped."

"Yah I see that."

Tsubaki stood up and dusted off as well as Soul.

"Well I just came to tell you guys that breakfast is cooking."

Tsubaki then started to walk down the stairs. Soul walked into the room and tapped Maka on the shoulder. She rolled onto her back with a questioning look.

"Breakfast. Wake up Liz and Patti..." He trailed off and looked down at her breast that wasn't covered by blanket.

"Get dressed first."

"O-Ok"

Soul then walked out of the room and down stairs. Even if he didn't know where the kitchen was, the amazing smell of eggs and bacon would lead him there.

As he entered the room he saw everyone eating at the table. There was one empty seat next to Kid. Soul wandered to his seat and started eating the food left in front of him.

He was much hungrier than he thought, he hadn't really eaten in 3 days because of his cold, but that had pretty much completely cleared up by now. After everyone was finished, they started to

head home.

Maka went home with Black*Star and Tsubaki, and Liz and Patti were at the mall meeting up with Blair. Soul and Kid were still at the table.

Kid turned his head and winked at his Soul, then started to rub Soul's leg. Soul quickly and swiftly picked Kid up bridal style and back to their room.

Soul sat Kid down and then pushed him further onto the bed and pushed him onto his back. He then started kissing the young Shinigami as he tugged at his shirt. Soul couldn't get his shirt over his head so he just ripped it in half instead.

The reaper was moaning into Soul's mouth with every touch. The scythe removed his own shirt as he planted kisses along Kid's jawline. He kissed all the way down to his nipples where he swirled his long tongue around each bud. Earning soft mews from the boy below him. He kissed back up to his ear and nibbled at his lobe.

Soul kissed the boy and slid his tongue into the other's mouth. All the while grinding their hips together. Their tongues intertwined and fought for dominance, Souls won and then explored his uke's mouth. Soul then parted and moved down to the reaper's waist,planting soft kisses on the way down.

Soul unzipped Kids pants and slid them off with his boxers. Kid's already hardening member twitched when the cold air hit it. Without warning Soul took Kid entirely into his mouth, earning a deep moan from the back of his throat.

Soul got a steady rhythm going until, "Sooooul!" The reaper came in the scythes mouth. Soul did his best to swallow most of Kid's seed, wiping away the rest. Suddenly Soul got an idea, he started lubricating his fingers with Kid's cum. Then he parted Kid's legs and slipped 1 digit into his entrence. Kid gasped but then started to adjust, then when he was ready he nodded and Soul added another. Then another. Soul started to move in and out making a scissoring motion all the while.

Kid grabbed at the sheets for dear life when Soul found his sweet spot. "There you are." Soul removed his fingers and licked them clean. He loved the taste of his Shinigami.

Soul took his wet fingers and lathered his rock hard member. Then positioned himself in front of Kid's entrance. Soul looked at Kid and Kid nodded. Soul needed no more waiting, he slammed into Kid, right into his sweet spot.

"Fuck, Soul." "Ehnnnn"

Soul waited for him to readjust, "mmmmm-move." Soul didnt need to be told twice. He started at a fast paced rhythm, hitting Kid in all the right places every time.

Kid's arms were clinging around Soul's neck, his hands were tangled in white locks. As Soul reached his climax, he shouted out Kid's name. Kid reached his peak right after feeling his lover's hot seed fill the inside of him.

Soul collapsed on top of Kid, as he regained his strength he pulled out of the reaper then climbed under the covers bringing Kid with him. He held kid up against him, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Kiddo."

"I love you too Soul." Kid nuzzled his head into Soul's chest and fell asleep. Soul sat there for a moment, Kid looked so cute when he slept. Soul yawned and looked at the clock; it was 1:00 am. He huffed and snuggled closer to Kid. It was only a matter of seconds before Soul was asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Symmetry vs Sickness

A/N recap; ok so its about a week later and Soul is now living with Kid. Liz and Patti moved in with Blair somewhere else in the city. Black*Star still wants Soul. Maka and Tsubaki are debating wether or not to date. Kid and Soul are dating.

Soul grunted in protest when the bedroom door opened. It was still dark outside. He figured it must have been around 3 am. He heard fast footsteps run down the halls.

The mansion was silent untill now. The bathroom light was flicked on down the hall. Soul grunted again and turned his head to look out the door. He couldn't see anything.

Suddenly he heard a low growl and then splattering of something hitting water. He reached towards Kids spot on the bed. It was empty.

Soul slowly lifted his head from his pillow. He managed to get into a sitting position, then climbed out of bed. He shuffled towards the bathroom door.

He knocked a few times then called out. "Kid? You ok babe?"

"Ughhh... Ehnnn... S-soul?" Then more splattering was all that was replied. "K im coming in." Soul turned the handle to reveal Kid hunched over the toilet bowl, growling. The bathroom smelled like rotten fish and spoiled milk.

He walked over to the boy and pulled his hair back out of his face. Soul rubbed the Shinigami's back. After a few more minutes and more guts were spilled the boys left.

Kid trudged to the bed and flopped on. Soon he was asleep and Soul pulled the blanket over him and Kid. He ruffled Kid's hair then huffed. He rolled over back to his side and fell asleep.

-morning-

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yup!" Kid smiled reassuringly. He was lying, he didnt feel that great. But he didnt want Soul worrying all day about how he was doing.

"Ok, if you say so." Soul coughed, his cold was almost gone. Two nights before after he woke up inside the mansion at the party, he had found some aspirin and now he was feeling better.

The two teens walked out together, it wasnt that far from the school, besides... It was 6 am so they had 2 gours before they had to get there.

During the walk they had decided that they were going to tell Lord Death about their relationship today.

-After school-

Kid squeezed Souls hand as they opened the door to the Death room.

They walked hand in hand through the pathway of guillotines. When tey approached the platform Shinigama-Sama was standing,er, floating on, Soul dropped Kid's hand.

"E-excuse us Lord Death but I- er we need to talk to you."

He turned to face them. His mask was pushed to the side of his head. He giggled like a little school girl. "Hiya Kid, Hiya Soul.., wassup?"

He was a very handsome man. He looked just like Kid except the stripes went all the way around his head.

"Well Father, Soul and I are um dating..."

"Sounds great Kid! I'm glad you found someone finally!"

With a little more chatter and Soul promising to take care of him they left the room.

They were walking down one of the longer streets of the city when it started snowing. Soul rubbed his arms, the temperature had dropped quite a bit. He could see his breath clearly. Soul's sharp teeth chattered.

Kid looked towards Soul worriedly, he knew he still had a cold even though he acted like he didnt.

Soul started coughing and Kid knew he had to get him home. It wasnt that serious but he certainly didnt want his cold getting worse. Kid stopped walking and stuck his arm out, palm facing the ground.

"Eh." "What are you doi-"

"Shhh, i need to focus, the wind is distracting me." Soul raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly a spark shot from Kid's hand. This made Soul jump, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

Clack!

The wheels of Beezelbub clacked onto the sidewalk. Soul stared in shock, he had seen Kid with the skateboard before but he always thought he just kept in his locker like a normal person.

"What? H-how did you do th-"

"Its a magical board that only I can conjure."

"O-ok.." Soul was still wide eyed. He shook the dumbfounded look off of his face.

Kid hoped on and then it started to hover. He nodded at Soul and he got on behind him. He clung to Kid, he wasnt a fan of heights.

Since they had flown they arrived within minutes.

Kid lowered to the ground and got off of Beezelbub and called the board back. He walked inside and locked the door. Soul was already lying on the couch, he was curled up and wrapped in a blanket.

Soul looked up at the noise Kid was making. He was shuffling through a droor in the kitchen. "I can cook dinner babe, its ok."

"No, no, I insist. You have a cold."

"I- I'm f-fine" Soul managed between coughs, which wasnt helping his point. "Its almost cleared up."

"Too late, Ive already started." Kid had a smug look on his face as he filled the pot with hot water. "You're sick, and Im going to take care of you."

Soul laughed, he had been defeated. When Death the Kid set his mind to do something, it got done. No matter what. Wether you like it or not.

While the water was boiling Kid snuck up the stairs. "Where you goin' babe?" Soul called out to him. "Gotta take a leak." Kid bluffed. He really just needed to get some medicine for Soul, and he knew Soul wouldn't take it straight. So he decided to put it in his drink.

But unfortunatly it was upstairs so he needed a reason to go up there, even though there was a bathroom down stairs. He stood there awkwardly for a second. "Oh, ok." Kid sighed in relief.

'Good, he bought it.'

When Kid go upstairs he quickly located the bottle and slipped it into his pocket. He waited for a moment then flushed the empty toilet and ran the water in the sink. When he went downstairs he saw Soul was still laying in the couch.

He took the medicine from his pocket and poured the dark liquid into a glass of pop fir Soul and placed it on a plate with a bowl of Soup. The young reaper walked into the living room where his lover scythe was waiting.

Soul's mouth watered, he hadn't really eaten all day and was /starving/.

He quickly slurped up all of the soup.

Kid stared at the glass of pop.

Soul grabbed it and chugged it back.

Kid smiled, now his mind could be at peace.

A/N sorry it was really short but i was tired. So yah :) more will be coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Singing and screaming. Soul's sensitive spot?

-7 weeks later; sunday afternoon 1:00-

Kid woke up an rolled out of bed.

Soul was sleeping still and Kid wanted to get a shower, it had been a few days and lets just say he needed one.

As he trudged to the bathroom he started feeling queezy. 'Maybe i should eat first, i dont wanna barf in the shower...'

The toast popped up after a few seconds. It was kinda burnt on the bottom but Kid was hungry so he didnt care. He quickly chomped on the toast, leaving small crumbs on his chin.

He huffed and wiped his face. He chuckled a little, the crumbs made it look like he hade a five o clock shadow.

While the water was running Kid stripped to his boxers. He looked in the mirror in shock.

He rubbed his stomach, it had gotten a bit bigger. "I dont get it, I used to be a bit of a chubby kid in middle school so I started getting more in shape. I thought that with all this training and fighting and collection soul's I wouldn't gain weight again. So what the hell happened? Jeez, maybe I should lay off the snacks..." He sat there thinking for a moment.

"Come to think of it I /have/ been eating more snacks, weird. Yah, that must be it." He rubbed his chest, it was still pretty toned and muscular there. "Oh well, I'll just eat less snacks, I dont really need them."

Kid slid out of his boxers and threw them into the hamper with the rest of his clothes. He got into the shower, he was humming to himself.

Soul woke to the sound of the shower running. His breathing was slow, after eating the night before he fell alseep on the couch. He figured that Kid had carried his up to bed considering he didnt sleep walk and that was where he was now.

"Heh, he must have put something in my drink." He knew Kid would worry about him. He coughed, it wasnt as bad as before. Whatever his BF put in his drink was strong, but hey... It worked.

Soul slowly rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud. "Soul's up." Kid laughed to himself.

A few minutes later after Soul had gone down stairs to watch tv Kid started singing. He thought no one could hear him but Soul could.

Slowly, quietly he crept up the stairs. "This is gonna be fucking halariuos."

He opened the door a crack, just big enough for him to get through.

He squeezed into the bathroom. He could see the reaper's silhouette through the curtain. "I'm falling, down into my shadow... Wait what were the rest of the words, hmmm. Oh well."

The scythe walked up to the mirror on the wall. He wrote Lord Death's number in the condensation then left the room. He watched trough the crack. "Oh! I know! That's perfect!"

The mirror went black momentarily then Shinigami-Sama's face appeared.

"I wanna see your peacock cock cock

Your peacock cock!

Your peacock cock cock

Your peacock!

I wanna see your...

Word on the street you've got domething to show me me,

Magical colorful

Mister mystery ry.

I'm intrigued for a peak

Come on let me see see!

Come on baby let me see

What your hiding underneath."

As he left the shower he grabbed a fluffy white towel to dry off with.

"Oh my Kiddo, you certainly /have/ grown up to be a big boy. I guess it really is more than just your height, but then again you are a reaper after all." Lord Death sweatdropped. "You didn't call to ask about that hair you've got growing down their did you?..."

Kid stopped dead in his tracks. His face was bright red. He grabbed his towel and covered everything as best he could. Then he remembered his stomach and pulled the towel up a little higher to cover it too. "F-Father... I uhh..."

"Oh boy, you see Kid it is perfectly natural what it going on down there, it happens to everyone, its just a stage of life. It happened to me, it happened to spirit, and it happened to whoever stein got his from. It probably happened to Soul and Black St-"

"T-that, I-i didnt call on purpose, the m-mirror just p-probably wasnt c-cleaned." He stammered.

Lord Death sweatdropped and then replied. "Ok, then we can finish with the rest another day biya kiddo!"

With that Lord death hung up. Soul slid down the stair railing and jumped on the couch. He heard Kid enter the bedroom a few minutes later.

He was so embarrassed, he had never done anything like that in front of his father. He was pissed off too, Soul knew of Kid's respect for his father. His dad worked so hard to keep everyone safe. He even sacrificed himself for Kid when Asura fired at Kid.

That was the first time Kid had cried since he was 9, he thought he had lost his dad right then and there. That really showed how much Kid really loved his father. Kid threw the towel in frustration at the bed, it landed in a mess. Kid huffed and straightened the towel. He was mostly dry now so he didnt really need it.

He opened the droor to his night stand, revealing a stuffed panda: Discord. This was Kid's childhood toy, it was his absolute favorite. It was perfectly symmetrical. He took it out and hugged it.

The toy was put back after a while of hugging it. He shuffled over to his dresser and opened it. He pulled out his usual suit and put it on after drying off a little more.

He looked in the mirror, his clothes hid his stomach, he smiled. At least he didnt /look/ like he was gaining wait.

"That wasnt funny you know." Soul turned his head to face Kid, who was entering the living room now.

"Oh come o-"

"You know how much I respect Father! You know how he saved my life! You know how much I love him!"

"Eh."

"You are such a BAKA at times! Thanks to you my father probably thinks I'm a fool! Thanks to you he saw me naked! It's not the same as when I was little! He tried to give me the puberty talk! Do you know how embarrassed I was?! Do you know how pissed I actually am?! You BAKA!"

Tears stung at Soul's eyes, he didnt mean for all that to happen. Kid was scary when he was angry. He looked down at his feet as a hot tear rolled down his cheek. He didnt like it when Kid, or anyone for that matter was mad at him.

He started to quiver and Kid let out a sigh. Kid couldn't stand to see Soul cry. He sat down next to Soul. He put his arm around Soul's shoulders. He was full out crying now, not just sniffling. "S-s-s-sorry..." Soul choked out the word with more tears.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I forgive you." Kid reassured the scythe boy as he rubbed his back, smoothing out all the wrinkles in his blue sweatshirt... Might as well take the opportunity, plus it's much easier to comfort someone who was a little more symmetrical now.

Soul sniffled and then rubbed at his eyes. He looked up at Kid. Soul's eyes were pink and his irises still ruby red. His cheeks were stained. Kid hugged him tightly.

"P-please dont y-y-yell again."

Kid rubbed the scythe's hair reassuringly. Whispering comforting words into his ear.

Soul nuzzled his face in Kid's shoulder, hiding it. "You know that even though i yell, i still love you right?"

Soul's voice was muffled and only audible to Kid. "Y-yah... I-I love you too." For some reason having his face buried in the reaper's shoulder was really calming. Maybe it was because of the warmth, or maybe his scent... But whatever it was Soul liked it.

The two boys stayed like that for a while until Kid got up. "I'm gonna make something to eat, do you want some?"

"N-no, Im not very hungry."

"Alright."

When Kid returned he found Soul watching cartoons, he looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 5:00, this whole shower ordeal took 4 hours? Wow.

He sat sown next to his albino BF and started eating his sandwich. The show was over soon and when he was finished Soul took the plate to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher.

When he got back Kid was gone. He called out to him. No answer. He called out again, no answer. The mansion was large so he could be anywhere. He pulled out his cell and texted him.

'Whered u go? ,':/

Grdn ? ﾟﾌﾺ?

Wheres that, nvr been thr.

Out frnt door, go round . back, fllw stne path.

K thx omw. ?'

Soul followed his instructions and quickly found himself in a beautiful garden. He saw Kid siting on a stone bench under a cherry tree. It was in full bloom in the early spring so there were pink flowers everywhere.

Soul sat next to him. Kid looked up at his lover. "I-I'm sorry about earlier Soul."

"Its ok." "If anyone should be sorry it should be me, I shouldnt ha-"

"Its alright, you didnt know."

Soul leaned over and kissed Kid on his cheek. Kid smiled and then his eyebrow twitched. Soul smiled and kidded his other cheek. Kid's eyebrow stopped twitching and he kissed Soul on the lips.

Soul pulled back and looked up at the cherry tree they were sitting under. He noticed a rather large cherry hanging just out of reach. His mouth watered He stood and grabbed at it but it was too high.

"Soul, what are you doing?" Kid raised an eyebrow at Soul who was now standing on the bench. Soul didnt reply he moved to stand on the back rest of the bench.

He grabbed the cherry and pulled out the stem. He spat out the pit then got up. Kid just watched him. He walked over to some dirt and dug a small whole. The whole was filled after he dropped the seed into it.

Kid laughed. "You know there are cherries in the fridge right?"

"Oh, well whatever... That one was worth it." Soul grinned in accomplishment. The sun had almost completely gone down now and the two boys were heading inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gym sickness

- the next day, at school, first period-

Sid had everyone outside for gym today for the morning warm up, even though it was kinda chilly out. Kid wasn't feeling that great today. He was paler than usual and was dizzy.

"Yo, Kid, y'alright?" Kid didnt even notice Soul was standing next to him. "Y-yah, I'm fine." Kid pulled the hood on his sweater over his head. His black gym shorts blew in the wind. His vision was a little bit blurred.

Everyone was lined up outside, Black*Star was on the other side of Soul. "Ha! You think you can beat ME in a race! Your on!"

"You're gonna lose Black*Star!"

Sid was making everyone run laps, and of course Black*Star turned it into a competition. Sid blew his whistle and the boys took off. "YAHOOOO!"

Kid was just jogging, he didnt want to sweat too much, not in this weather. Being all wet and sweaty would freeze anyone. Suddenly he felt a wave of sickness come over him. His breathing became heavy, and his vision was really blurry. He slowed to a stop and leaned over to catch his breath.

But when he leaned over he threw up all over the pavement. "YAHOO! I won! See that Soul!? In your face!"

"Shut up Black*Star, you only won because you used speed star when I took the lead..." Soul trailed off and started walking over to Kid. Kid wiped his mouth and straightened up. When he stood he lost his balance and almost fell.

Soul put his hand cross the reaper's shoulders. "No, your not fine." Kid felt terrible. "Do you want me to walk you to the infirmary?"

"N-no, you should stay... I can get there on my own."

"Ok, if you say so." Soul let go of Kid and started running with Black*Star again.

It didnt take long for Kid to make it to the infirmary. He knocked on the door and soon opened the door. He tilted his head at the young reaper.

The doctor nodded towards the table behind him and Kid sat down. Stein closed the door and turned to face Kid.

"So, what brings you here?"

"M-my vision got all blurry and then I threw up."

"Hmmm, has this happened before? Waking with morning sickness?"

Kid sat for a moment, it had happened quite frequently in the last month, but never at school. "Y-yes"

"Ok, now Kid I need you to take off your shirt and face that wall." Stein pointed to his right.

Kid raised an eyebrow and then did what he was told, he didnt see how it was relevant. "Ok, I have an idea."

He walked into the other room. Kid could hear rattling and some stuff being shuffled around. Soon stein returned with a small rectangular box.

"You can put your shirt back on now."

Stein opened the box while Kid put his shirt and sweater back on. Stein handed him a pregnancy test. "Ok, go to the bathroom and urinate on this"

Kid stood there for a moment. He stared confused and horrified at the object. "B-but..."

Stein sighed. "Just go,"

Kid did a he was told and slowly walked out of the room with a very confused look glued to his face. He was completely stupefied. He had no idea why he had to do this. He was a male no doubt.

He shook his head and sighed heavily a he opened the bathroom door. He shuffled over to the eighth stall and entered, he certainly didn't want anyone to see his urinating on a pregnancy test in a urinal.

He zipped his fly and left the stall. He was still holding the device. He ran to the infirmary and set the small test (screen down) on the counter. The box said it needed 10 mins before it determined the answer.

Stein instructed for Kid to sit on the table again because there werent any chairs in the room. Kid twiddled his fingers nervously. He was both exited and apprehensive for the results.

He loved kids, he could probably manage taking care of one of his own. But he had absolutely no idea what Soul thought about them. Kid had a strong feeling the test would be positive. Not that he had much choice, it had been roughly 2 months and would be too late for an abortion. He sighed.

It would explain his larger stomach and morning sickness though and that is a good thing.

A/N im sorry guys but i really haven't been that motivated latley ugh... More is on the way!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: showering with a star

-meanwhile-

Black Star looked over to Soul, his eyes hungry. He grabbed Soul's arm and dragged him inside the school.

He took him into the shower room. "Black Star, what the hell are we doing here?" Soul raised and eyebrow at the assassin. Black Star had pulled the scythe into a shower stall and locked the door, he was blocking the door so Soul couldn't get out.

Soul was slightly apprehensive. He watched as the blue haired boy hot closer to him, he was nervous bur didnt object. "Take off anything you dont want to get wet." Black Star said plainly. Soul blinked but did as he was told, he clearly had no way of getting out of this situation now.

Black Star watched as Soul stripped to his boxers. Soul was blushing lightly and half covered himself. Black Star nodded and did the same.

He turned on the water so anything they did wouldnt be heard over the water. He cupped Soul's face and attacked his lips causing the boy to gasp. He took advantage of this and stuck his tongue into Soul's mouth.

His tongue lost the dominance battle because of it's shorter length than Soul's. Black Star wrapped his hands around Soul's waist and pulled him closer. His hands explored the scythe's back as the albino boy's fingers became tangled in his blue hair.

Soul moaned lightly into Black Star's mouth. When the need for air became too great Black Star moved down to the boy's neck. He nibbled and sucked on the soft spot, leaving a small hickey.

His hands wandered to Soul's waist band and his thumbs slipped in. He lowered to his knees and pulled the scythe's boxers to the floor with him.

Soul sighed as his growing erection was freed. Black Star smirked as he watched it twitch. He grabbed it at the base and pulled it up. He slid his tongue over the slit and Soul shivered.

He sucked and nibbled on the head, making Soul squirm. He growled. He stood up and Soul whimpered. Black Star pulled the scythe to sit on the tile floor. He leaned against the door. His breathing hitched when the assassin spread his legs.

The blue haired boy swirled his tongue around the head. Then he relaxed his throat and took him in completely. Soul gasped and then let out a low moan from deep in his throat.

Soul came fast in the assassin's mouth.  
Black Star swallowed as much as he could but some seeped out of his mouth and onto his chin. He wiped hi mouth and smiled at Soul, who was still recovering from his orgasm. Black Star lathered his erection in Soul's seed.

He also covered three fingers. He popped one digit into Soul causing him to wince. 'Heh, still an ass virgin.' He thought as he waited for the boy to adjust. Soul nodded and the assassin added another digit, then another. He started wiggling around inside of Soul.

He pulled out and pushed back in making a scissoring motion with his fingers. Soul's hips bucked when the other boy found his sweet spot. Black Star pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. He loved the taste of Soul.

Black Star grabbed Soul by the waist and switched positions. Soul was now facing the door, away from the assassin. Soul knew what to do now.

Soul slowly lowered himself down onto 'not so little' little Black Star. The assassin couldnt take it anymore. He tried to control his bucking but he lost control for a second and thrusted hard and fast into Soul. The scythe moaned with every thrust. He bit down on his bottom lip and clenched his fists. Black Star was hitting his sweet spot every time.

Soul stopped biting his lip so it wouldnt bleed. He gasped, or groaned. When the other boy flipped him around to face him. Black Star took his lips and kissed him lightly. Soul jerked forward and bit down had on Black Star's shoulder.

The assassin growled because he drew some blood. Soul apologetically lapped up the blood and kissed the bite.  
After a few more thrusts into his sweet spot Soul came all over both boy's chests and stomachs.

When the scythe reached climax his inside's squeezed Black Star, pushing him over the edge. The thrusts slowed to a stop and Soul got off of Black Star.

The shower was still running, washing away anything on the tiles. The assassin wrapped his arhm around the scythe boy. Soul was still breathing a little heavy. The assassin rubbed Soul's back. Soul had his head resting on Black Star's chest and his arm around the assassin's stomach.

Black Star kissed Soul's head. "Hey, Soul... You cant fall asleep, we're still in the shower." Soul perked his head up and laughed. "Alright."

The two boys dried off and dressed then left to go back to class.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: confessions

-friday, after school, local cafe-

Kid sighed. 'I have to tell him, its the right thing to do... its going to happen and he deserves to know!'. He paced in the public bathroom of the cafe. A man walked in staring at him in confusion. Kid ignored him and continued pacing. 'But what if he rejects it? what if he rejects me? then what will I do? how will I tell Father?!'. Kid continued. 'no, it doesnt matter, I'm sure whatever happens will be for the best...' he sighed again and left the bathroom.

He pulled out his phone and sat at a table. He texted his boyfriend, asking him to meet him at the cafe.

-meanwhile, at home-

Soul lazed on the couch. "I gotta get a shower later I guess..." He mumbled to himself as he pushed his slightly greasy hair out of his face. ((Damn aint that sexy :p))

His phone buzzed on the table. On the screen was a picture of Kid. He sighed in relief. He thought it was Maka complaining about Blair for the umpteenth time. ((Umpteenth, meaning he lost count.)) He unlocked his phone and scrolled through the text history to get to the newest text.

He told Kid he would be there after a quick shower. Kid simply replied with a 'k'.

"Strange, I wonder whats up with him." He questioned aloud.

-soul arrives at the cafe-

Soul scanned the tables until he found Kid. He smiled and started walking over. When he sat down he could feel a certain tension in the air. Kid looked like he had too much weighing on his mind. Soulthought for a moment, he became scared that Kid had somehow found out about the one time thing with BlackStar. He instantly felt ashamed, it was stupid of him. He shook himself from his thoughts and sat down.

Kid sighed. 'Lets do this...' He thought quickly before speaking.

"S-Soul, I think, no. I know, we need to talk."

Soul's eyes widened. He suddenly became very apprehensive about what his boyfriend would say next. He reached his hand out and gently placed it on Kids. "Y-yah?" He tried to play it cool.

"Soul, there's something I think you deserve to know... Something that has an explanation if you give it a chance... Something that you need to know... Something that I need you for in the end..." Kid slowly looked up at Soul. He looked into his eyes.

Soul shivered under his look. Kid took a deep breath. "Soul... I'm..." Worry and hope dripped from his tone. "Pregnant... And it's yours..." He smiled lightly at Soul.

The scythe froze. 'He's pregnant?! I'm a father?! I-I, I cant... This isnt real... It cant be...'

"H-how?..." His throat was dry as he spoke.

Kid gulped. "I, on that day when, when i was sick... Stein, he, he said that a shinigami had a whom, a whom like organ... And, and then he gave me a t-test. I, i used it and it, it was positive..."

Soul raked a hand through his hair. "I- I dont understand how thats possible. Y-your a guy... It, it dosent make sense, i-I dont get it..."

Kid rested his forehead on his palm. "I dont either..."

"How far along?" Soul spoke again and took a sip of water.

"A-about 2 months..." Soul's eyes widened.

"How the hell didnt you notice?!" Soul spoke louder. Kid matched his tone. "The same way you .didnt! This dosent happen to guys! How the hell was I suppose to know! There were other possible explanations for everything! Cravings, morning sickness, Bloating! It all made sense until then!"

Kid snapped at Soul, causing some heads to turn. Soul lowered his tone. "Kid, please calm down, people are staring..." Kid took a deep breath and sat down again. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm sorry it's just hard, thats all... I dont have any choice of an abortion and I'm a little stressed out."

Soul sighed. "Shhh, it's ok... We just, we, we have to stay calm. It cant be good for the baby to get all freaked out." He comforted. Kid looked up at Soul. He smiled slightly then sighed, letting go of his nose. "Your right... But we have to tell Father." Soul gulped.

"He dosent know?! O-ok... Oh and you should where, uh, a bit, looser, clothing..." He rubbed Kid's hand reassuringly. "And dont you worry, we'll get through this together." He smiled warmly at Kid. He knew it must be hard.

Kid blushed and kissed Soul softly on the lips. He stood up along with Soul and they left the cafe. The two boys walked to the DWMA.

-they arrive, the school is empty of people, Kid uses his key to the school that hid father gave him for emergencies to get inside and to the death room-

Kid took Soul's hand in his, stepping through the mirror and into Lord Death's home. ((Only way to get there is through that mirror its self)). The two now stood in Shinigama-Sama's bedroom closet. Kid opened the door and walked through the symmetrical room. Lord Death's cloak and mask was lying on the bed.

He sighed contently, sometimes he missed living with his Father. He remembered running around as a child, admiring the house. He told Soul to wait in the bedroom.

Kid left the room silently. He could smell his father cooking in the kitchen.

He walked in and watched as his father cooked. Sometimes he felt it was amazing how much he resembled his father, the only difference being that the stripes on his father's head went all the way around.

After he decided that if he were to startle his father, nobody would have hot noodles spilled on them he cleared his throat. Lord Death jumped slightly and snapped his head to look at his son.

"Oh, Kiddo, you scared me, I didnt even hear you come in." He smiled brightly and hugged Kid. He let go and sighed happily. "I must say I've missed you being around... I still remember when you were just little, running around the house happily." He sighed, looking lonely. "Ah, but it's nice having you here now. Oh, yes, and what brings you here? Any particular reason?"

Kid felt tears sting at his eyes, he missed his father more than he thought. Yes, he saw him most everyday at school but it wasnt the same, it wasnt really spending time with him. He hugged his father again. "I missed you too..." He spoke softly into his father's shirt.

Lord Death ruffled his hair lightly before Kid let go. Kid smiled up at his father. And took a deep breath. "Father, I have something to tell you..."

Lord Death raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You see Father, I, I, Stein gave me a test, I took it, and I passed..."

Lord death's expression became more confused. His son passed a test but looked worried about it.

"What's wrong? What kind of test?"

Kid took another deep breath, he figured his father hadnt noticed his stomach because he had changed into a looser hoodie/sweater. "A- a p-preg-n-nancy test..." Kid stared up at his father hopeful and worried.

Lord Death took a moment to think before speaking. "How far are you?"

"T-two months...about."

"And I'm assuming you didnt cheat on Soul..."

Kid nodded. Lord Death nodded as well. "Kid, Do you love Soul? Are you willing to take on this challenge and be a parent? To care for and love this child? To be responsible for this child?"

Kid nodded. "Yes, Yes, Yes, and Yes."

Lord Death nodded. "Good, you have my blessing... Now, I would like to speak to Soul alone, I'm assuming you brought him aswell, get him for me would you?"

Kid nodded and went to the bedroom to get Soul. The scythe walked to the kitchen. Lord Death nodded and he entered. He asked the albino the same questions, switching the first around so it was appropriate.

Soul gave the same answers, feeling confident that he loved Kid... and hthat he would never do anything again that would be unfaithful. Lord Death blessed him and called Kid into the kitchen. He had the two boys sit at the table in the other room. "I made extra..." He sat down with them and handed them both their own bowls of noodles.

The three of them ate in silence. Soul asked to be excused and told Kid he was going home. Soul left, feeling tired.

"F-Father?" Kid spoke softly, looking up at his father, using his eyes to pull on his father's heartstrings.

"Hmm?"

"May I stay the night?... "

Lord Death smiled warmly. "Your old room is still set up."

Kid nodded and thanked his father. After washing the dishes Kid told Soul he was sleeping at his Fathers. The two reaper's lounged on the couch and watched tv. Kid yawned and got up to get ready for bed after watching tv for two hours he was tired.

Kid quickly got dressed in a loose black t shirt and a pair of grey shorts. He flopped onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.

Lord Death went to his own room and got into a a pair of pajama bottoms and took off his shirt. He laid down in his bed and soon fell asleep.

Hours later Lord Death awoke to his door opening. A sleepwalking Kid shuffled in and got into bed with his father. 'Just like the old days...' Lord death thought as Kid snuggled up to his chest. Shinigama-Sama put his arm around Kid as his son nuzzled into his chest. He sighed, knowing never to wake a sleep walker. He could feel the baby bump against his stomach, he smiled lightly.

The two slept like that together for the night.

In the morning Kid awoke, curled up against his sleeping father. He sighed. 'Jeez, I must have wandered in here in my sleep, wow, i havent sleepwalked in years...' He thought to himself.

'Oh well, I'm warm and I'm comfortable...' He snuggled up against the warmth closer. It was still kinda dark out, he figured it must have been around 1 am. He soon was back asleep.

((Sorry it was a fairly short chapter but i was tired, more is on the way ^.^ ))


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ultra sound

-Kid awakes, 8 am-

Kid pulled the blanket over his head trying to keep out the light that wasseeping through the bedroom window. He sighed, it was no use. he slowly brought himself to a sitting position. He moved the blanket and swung his legs voer the side of the bed. Kid stood up, leaning on the nightstand to keep his balance as he came to his senses. His vision blurred slightly as he tried to read the clock.

He made the bed and shuffled into the hall way. He used the wall for support as he walked. He made his way lazily into the kitchen and sat down att he table, resting his head on his arms. His father came in with two plates with pancakes on them. He smiled and sat one plate infront of Kid and the other infront of his own seat. The smell ofthe food woke Kid up completely.

Slowly he looked up at his father. He smiled warmly as he sat up. "Thank you, father..." He mumbled quietly before starting to eat. His Father nodded in response and began eating his own. The two ate in silence before Kid excused himself. He washed his plate and made his way to the liviing room. His destination was changed immediatly to the bathroom. He started throwing up and his father entered to hold his hair ot of his face. "My cooking can't have been that bad..."

Kid growled and his father laughed lightly. "I tease, I tease..." he sighed as Kid finished. Kid washed his face and used mouthwash to get the taste from his mouth. Kid sighed and decided to take a shower. He shooed his father from the bathroom. His father decided to laze on the couch while Kid showered. it wasnt like he had much more to do.

Kid turned on the water. He tested the water and then tugged off his T-Shirt. He looked into the mirror at his stomach. He smiled lightly then continued to un dress. He stepped into the shower and... showered. ((like he would do anything else...)). He rested his hand on his stomach. His stomach had only a little bump, he smirked... it was acctually really cute, knowing that something was growing inside him was creating a bump. He laughed quietly, his stomach was harder than before.

When he finished he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into the hall way. He entered his old bedroom, finding a white hoodie and a pair of black track pants folded neatly on the bed. He sdried off and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and his track pants. his Father always kept at least 1 pair in his dresser in case Kid ever came over and did what normal kids do ((like its possible for kid to do something normal xD jk jk...)) ; forgetting to bring the needed appearal.

He quickly slipped on the hoodie, breifley enjoying the smell of the fresh laundry. He left the bedroom and put the towel in the hamper. He looked in the mirror and huffed. Lord Death laughed lightly as he watched Kid spend 15 minutes making his hair and bangs perfect. When Kid left he joined his Father in the living room for a little while then he thanked him and left.

Once in the Death room he quickly left the school, making sure to lock the doors before conjuring Beelzebub and returning to Gallows Manor. He arrived quickly and entered the house. Soul greeted him with a hug. Kid wrapped his arms around Soul's neck as his boyfriend had his around Kid's waist. The two shared a kiss and then stayed standing in each others arms as the spoke.

"Soul, I think because it's been 9 weeks... We should get Stein to do an ultra sound. It's not far enough to determin it's gender, but we can at least see how it's doing." Kid spoke softly but seriously. Soul kissed him again. "Sounds cool... we can go today, see what's going on..." Kid nodded in resonse and let go. He took soul's hand and the two got on Soul's bike and droveto Stein's.

Soul shivered as he heard the clattering of Stein's chair after knocking on the door. He took a step backwards as it got louder, bring himself and Kid out of the crash zone. The door creaked open and soon Stein was on the ground on his front step. He looked up at the two boys with a bored expression. Kid cleared his throat. "Um, c-could you give us an ultrasound?..."

Stein raised an eyebrow as he cranked the screw in his head. "Ah, yes, right... of course, i dont have much to do and it'll give me an excuse to turn down Marie..." he mumbled the last part. "That woman just wont take no for an answer... I dont have time for a girlfriend..." he sighed and stood up, dusting off.

He brought the two teens into a small room, it was much lighter and much less creepy then the rest of the house. There was a small table with a screen and some sort of device next to it, a counter with lots of cabinets and droors. Near the head rest of the table was a chair. Both the tableand the chair were facing the screen. Stein instructed for Kid to lydown of the table and offered the chair to Soul.

They did as they were told and he walked started digging through on of the cabinets. After a little while of searching, Stein found a small jar with a blue jelly looking substance inside. He instructed for Kid to take off his hoodie and while he waited he turned on the screen and device. He applied the gel to Kid's stomach generously. Kid winced at the first touch of the cool gel on his stomach. Stein smirked and then put the gel away.

He took the small device and started moving it sloly around Kid's stomach, trying to find the embryo. Soon a small shape appeared. Kid smiled. "awwwe~" Soul cooed, staring at the screen. This made both Stein and Kid chuckle lightly. Soul blushed. "Its not my fault it's so damn cute..." he huffed, making Kid place his hand genly on Soul's shoulder. "It's ok~".

Stein printed the ultrasound and gave it to the boys. After gathering information about the baby and instuctions on when to come back the boys left, thanking stein on their way out.

They arrived at Gallows Manor shortly. After eating dinner the two watched a movie together. when the movie ended Kid realised that soul hadnt let go of his hand since they got home, exept for while Soul was cooking. He looked up to Soul when his arm wrapped his arm around Kid's shoulders. Kid sighed in pleassure. He rested his head on Soul's lap, cuddling up agianst the warmth.

"Tired?" soul asked, looking down slightly. Kid nodded as he yawned. pulled him closer, letting Kid rest. He lowwered his arm to arond his lover's waist., pulling him closer. After a little while Kid fell asleep. Soul smiled down at the sleeping reaper. He picked him up bridal style and carried him up to bed. He took off Kid's hoodie, assuming he would be more comfortable with out it.

He tugged off his own shirt and changed into a pair of shorts. He climbed into bed with Kid and pulled him up against him. Kid sighed in his sleep and cuddled up with the warmth his boyfriend provided. Soul looked at the ultrasound onelast time before putting it on the nightstand. he smiled, soon enough Soul was asleep too. Both smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Month 5

-Saturday morning-

Kid was in the kitchen making toast when Soul walked in. Kid munched on the toast after it popped up. Soul smiled. He leaned down so his face was level with Kid's stomach. He smiled. "Hi~ this is your Daddy speaking, I just wanted to say that I love you and Mommy very much~."

Kid blushed. "Mommy loves you to... Both of you~" he rubbed his stomach lightly as Soul lifted his head. Soul wrapped his arms around Kid's waist and kissed him softly on the lips.

-Saturday night-

Kid snuggled up against Soul's chest and kissed his neck softly. Soul wrapped his arm around his lover's waist happily. He kissed Kid's head and nuzzled into his hair. Kid moved up and kissed Soul passionately. Soul kissed back earning a soft mew from the reaper.

Soul suddenly felt something hard poke his stomach, as soon as it happened it went away. Soul smirked. "Exited are we?~" he asked huskily. Kid raised an eyebrow. "What?". Again Soul felt the same poke in his stomach. Confused he moved back so they were no longer touching.

He placed his hand on Kid's stomach and felt his hand get poked. His eyes widened. "I-it kicked me... Three times..." He pouted for a moment then snapped out of it. Kid laughed lightly. He kissed Soul's nose and then rolled onto his other side so that they were spooning.

"Better?" He asked. Soul nuzzled into the crook of Kid's neck. "Mmhmmm." He hummed. Soul put his arm around Kid's stomach. Moments later the baby kicked Soul's arm. He huffed and rolled over. "I just cant win..." He huffed before falling asleep.

Kid chuckled and soon joined him in sleep.

-Sunday-

Soul sat on the couch looking at the latest ultrasound. He smiled and traced his finger lightly around the outline of the baby. Kid and him had lately been trying to think of a name for their newly discovered to be a baby girl.

He sat pondering names. "What about Addison?" He looked over at Kid.

Kid was smiling. "It sounds beautiful. I love it..." He took Soul's hand in his. Soul kissed his hand and set the ultrasound down on the table. "Addison Evans..." Kid spoke quietly.

He was smiling. Soul leaned on Kid's shoulder. "Thats your name Addison... Do you like it?" Soul spoke softly and placed his hand on Kid's stomach.

Soul felt a small hand press against his. He smiled and looked up at Kid. "I think she likes it..." Kid nodded.

-later during the day, around noonish-

"Wait a sec..." Soul leaned against the kitchen counter while the water boiled. Kid raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you lactate now?..." Kid's eyes widened. "I-I dont know... My hoodies dont stay tight against my chest, so I really have no idea..."

"But could't you feel it if you did? Like wouldnt you feel your nipples when they got wet?..." Soul raised an eyebrow.

Kid thought for a moment, trying to recall if he had. "No, i dont THINK so... But its possible I guess..."

"Yah, I mean, it would make sense... Like, if a Shinigami can get pregnant then you'd assume you could lactate..."

Kid nodded. "Your right, but I dont think that it would be natural, as in leaking... If it is possible then we'd have to go get one of those pump thingys that you attach to the breast and pump it out..."

Soul smirked. "That would be a sight to see... You, Death the Kid, pumping breast milk from his nipples..." He laughed.

Kid blushed. "Now you got me curious, lets go get one today..."

Soul looked up to Kid. "Really? Ok." He smiled. "We'll do that." He turned back to the pot and added the noodles. Kid heard him mumble something that made him facepalm; "I wonder what that would feel like..." Then Soul shivered.

-the two go and buy a pump thingy that i dont know the name of...-

Kid sat on the couch with Soul next to him. He tugged off his hoodie. He stuck the pumping end on his nipple and the end of the tube in a glass that Soul was holding. "This, is the weirdest feeling ever..." He stated plainly.

He started pumping an nothing happened right away. He kept trying but nothing happened. He sighed after a while and gave up. He removed the pump with a suction sound. Soul put the glass away. Kid giggled slightly, he now had a pink ring around each nipple. He pulled his hoodie back on and leaned back on the couch.

"Oh well," Soul sighed, flopping onto the couch beside Kid. Kid rested his head on Soul's lap and Soul put his arm across Kid's waist. Kid's phone buzzed on the table. Kid reached out lazily and grabbed it.

On the screen was a picture of Maka. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Ah, yes, Kid... I was wondering if you and Soul wanted to come over for dinner... Everyone will be there."

Kid looked up to Soul who had head everything. Soul nodded. "Alright... We'll be over in about 20 minutes..."

"Great! Cya then!"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye!"

Kid hung up the phone and set it on the table. Kid looked up to Soul. "We should tell them tonight..."

Soul nodded again and Kid sat up. Soul went up stairs and changed into an orange shirt and a black jacket. Kid changed into a pair of black track pants and a loose grey sweater. Soul and Kid walked to the apartment.

The two arrived right on time. Kid smiled an knocked on the door. "It's open!" Maka yelled from inside the house. Kid opened the door and the two entered. "You can just chill on the couch... Wait..." Maka stood in the entrance to the Living room with her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes quickly, she had a shocked expression on her face. "No... Thats not possible."

Kid sighed knowing she saw his soul was larger. "It's a Shinigami thing... Somehow it's possible, Her name is Addison. She's supposed to be due in July. Maka took a step backwards, leaning on the wall. "Oh." She mumbled, trying to come back to her senses.

She shook her head. "Are you going to tell everyone else?"

Soul nodded and she sighed. She came back to her senses and smiled brightly. She hugged Kid and then Soul. "I'm so happy for you two! Congradulations!"

Soul smiled warmly. "Thank you Maka." He sat down on the couch with Kid. "Um, if you dont mind me asking, may I feel your stomach?" She giggled. Kid nodded and pulled his shirt up to show her completely. She smiled and gently placed her hand on Kid's stomach.

She jumped and pulled her hand back. Kid raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

She laughed lightly. "Oh nothing, it, er, she just startled me when she placed her hand against mine." She tilted her head and smiled brightly. Kid nodded and put his hand on his stomach.

No one noticed the knocking at the door. Liz and Patty opened the door and stepped in. Liz gawked at Kid, she stopped in her tracks. "A-are you..."

"Awwwwwe! Kiddo-Kun is pregnant!" Patty yelled exitedly, hugging Kid. Liz blinked trying to take in what was going on. She absorbed all the information as Kid explained everything to her. She nodded slowly then smiled. "Congrats dude."

Kid laughed and pulled his sweater down. Maka was finishing cooking when Black Star and Tsubaki arrived. Black Star was completely oblivious to it all. Kid went into the kitchen to help Maka. Tsubaki said she was going to the bathroom but instead followed Kid into the bathroom.

"Excuse me, Kid?... Are you wht I think you are...?" She asked quietly. "B-because I, I heard a conversation between Lord Death and Stein and I noticed your attire change..."

Kid turned to face her. He explained the Shinigami thing tk her and she nodded. "Ok!" She beamed and hugged him.

-After Dinner-

Black Star lazed back in his chair, patting his stomach. "I'm stuffed!" He shouted triumphantly. He quickly noticed everyone watching him. "What's up with you guys? Why you all starin... Not like you wouldnt stare I mean i am the ama-"

"Black Star, tell me, do you notice anything different about me?" Kid asked, cutting the assassin off mid sentance.

Black Str raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do... Your pregnant!"

Everyone stared at him in confusion. "I notice everything! Its part of being an assassin! I heard Lord Death and Stein talkin bout it in the hall, they didnt know i was even there! Ha!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Then why didnt you say anything?" Liz asked curriously. "Because, I was eating... Duh...hahahahahahha! You guys are so stupid sometimes!"

Kid nodded. "He has a point."

"Now," Black Star sat up. "Lemme feel~!" He whined. Kid laughed and signaled Black Star to come over to him. Black Star walked over slowly. Kid pulled his sweater up. Black Star placed his hand gently on Kid's stomach. "Your hands are warm..." Kid stated.

Black Star laughed lightly. He blushed when he felt the baby's hand on his own. He tensed up and then pulled away, looking out the window to hide his blush. Tsubaki giggled and Kid pulled his sweater down.

"So how far along are you?" Maka asked politely. "5 months, so about 20 ish weeks..." Liz slapped Kid hard on his cheek. Soul growled and glared at her. Everyone gasped except for the three boys and Liz. "What the hell was that for?" Kid barked. Kid rubbed his cheek and Soul placed his hand on Kid's shoulder trying to calm him.

"It's been 5 months and you only tell us now?! We're your weapons! We're your friends! Practically your sisters!"

Kid widened his eyes. Soul growled. "That doesnt mean you hit hi-!"

"Sorry, your right, I should have told you guys..." Kid cut him off and looked at the ground feeling guilty.

Soul's gaze shifted to Kid and his eyes softened. "No Soul's right I shouldn't have h-"

"Aw c'mon already! You guys are so dramatic!" Black Star yelled, ruining the moment. Maka threw a book at him and he fell off his chair. "Have hit you..." Kid looked up to her. It's alright..." She nodded.

After everyone had asked questions they all started leaving. It was now just Soul, Kid and Maka. Soul helped clear the plates and wash them. Kid yawned. "Well, we'll see you at school tomorrow." Kid said before him and Soul left and made their way back home.

-at home-

Kid stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with Soul. Soul was only wearing his boxer's as well. Kid curled up against Soul and nuzzled into his chest. He smiled when he noticed Soul's scar had completely healed and was now gone. " now you truly are perfect..." He sighed happily and soon fell asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: they'll be great parents. Something's up with the Star?

-sometime in the middle of the night-

Kid sat straight up in his bed panting slightly as a loud clap of thunder sounds. He slows his breathing as he collects himself. He laid back down. Another loud clap of thunder banged out side. He clung to Soul and buried his face in his chest, eyes shut tight.

Soul woke up slowly and looked down at Kid. He instantly felt bad as he watched his boyfriend shiver, clinging to his chest. "Whats wrong?"

"N-noth-nothing..." Kid stuttered, still shaking. He wrapped his arm around his lover comfortingly and pulled him closer to him. He was still slightly confused until Kid winced from another loud clap of thunder.

'Oh...' He thought, realizing the issue. "Shhh... It's ok, I'm here, It's alright..." Soul cooed, stoking Kid's hair. Kid loosed his grip and sighed lightly. He nuzzled Soul's chest as he sighed in pleasure. Soul covered Kid's ears so his lover could relax.

Soul kissed the top of Kid's head and hugged him. Kid relaxed and became more comfortable as the thunder became quieter until it slowed to a stop. It had been about an hour and they were tired now. Both loosened their grips so they were only resting on each other and calmed down.

They enjoyed the soothing sound of the rain on the roof and window. Kid fell asleep again in Soul's arms. Soul smiled and cuddled up with him. It wasnt long before Soul was asleep again.

-meanwhile-

Black Star and Tsubaki finally made their way home. Black Star trudged up the stairs without another word. He stormed into his room, slamming his bedroom door behind him. "FUCK!" He shouted as he punched the wall in complete anger. He raked a hand through his hair and leaned back against the wall.

He slid down and sat next to the small pile of drywall that he had just made with the hole he punched in the wall. He rested his forehead on his palms, cursing under his breath.

He slumped against the wall as tears stung at his eyes. He sat there for a little while crying. His room was dark, the only light being from flashes of lightning. He sighed in defeat. He had pretty much nothing left.

Tsubaki covered her mouth to stop a gasp at her meiter's sudden attitude change. He pressed her ear against the door and listened quietly. She slowly opened the door, revealing Black Star crying. She shuffled in slowly. "B-Black Star..."

He mumbled something that she couldn't understand. She had never seen him like this before. She kneeled down in front of him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "Whats wrong?..." She practically whispered.

"Nothing..." He murmured into his hands. "Oh Black Star..." She sighed. She hugged him. He tensed up a bit at first, he had never actually been hugged by someone for comfort, he had never seemed to need one and kept his emotions to himself.

But this time he really needed one, he wasnt quite sure why but he needed one,badly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face into her shoulder. She rubbed his back softly to comfort him. He sobbed in their embrace, soaking her collar.

After a while he calmed down, still sniffling slightly, and let go. She sat back and he looked up at her, rubbing his eyes lazily. She smiled and stood up. "Th-thank you..." He mumbled as she left the room, closing the door on her way out.

He shakily stood up and changed into another pair of white shorts and a dark red t shirt. He sighed and looked at the clock. It said it was midnight. He sighed again as the thunder slowed. He flopped onto his bed, cuddling up with his pillow, tonight he needed comfort, something to curl up with.

He slowly fell asleep to the sound of the rain.

-in his dream-

"Look Black Star, I, it was a mistake, I love Kid... I-Im sorry..." The scythe stared at the ground. Black Star suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see Soul holding a dagger in his chest, where his heart was. He slowly slid it out and Black Star saw that the blade had something engraved in it; 'I love Kid'.

He stumbled backwards, holding his hand to the wound. "W-why?" Black star coughed, some blood trailing down his chin. "You'e got a nice body, but your an ass. You're a pathetic asshole. Worthless, egotistical douchebag." Every word stung more and more.

The assassin fell to the ground, on all fours. "But I love you..." He coughed out again, blood splattering onto the floor as he spoke. "That's great to hear, but I dont." Soul spoke bitterly and coldly. He nudged Black Star with his foot, pushing him down on his side.

The last image Black Star saw before everything faded into the darkness was Soul, walking away.

Black Star sat up in a cold sweat panting. He felt his chest, finding no wound. He sighed in releif. "It seemed so real..." He said breathily. He laid back down, raking a hand through his hair, sighing. He rested his head back onto his pillow, closing his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

He sighed and focused on the pitter patter of the rain on his window. His breathing slowed as he relaxed. "Just a dream..." He yawned, reminding himself. He rubbed his chest again. He settled down after a little while. Soon he was back asleep.

-in the morning, gallows manor-

Soul's eyes blinked open as he woke up. He looked down to kid who was still sleeping. He smiled lightly and turned to look at the clock. It was 6 o clock. He tapped Kid's shoulder, waking him. "Kid, it's time to get up..." He said softly.

Kid snuggled closer into the warmth his boyfriend provided. He wrapped his arm around Soul's waist. Soul sighed. "C'mon..." He poked his forehead, earning a groan from Kid. "Its too early..." He murmured.

Soul sighed again. He slowly sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up lazily. Once he steadied himself he pulled the blanked off of Kid. Kid groaned in protest and slowly sat up. "Fine..." He mumbled. He shuffled into the hallway and down to the kitchen.

He took Soul's hand and drug him down the stairs with him. Kid sat at the couch and Soul poured two bowls of cereal and brought them to the table. He set one in front of Kid and one in front of himself.

Kid placed his bowl on his stomach as he ate. Occasionally he had to lift the bowl whenever Addison kicked. Soul found it amusing watching his boyfriend lift the bowl every few seconds to avoid having the contents spilled.

Their mornings were usually pretty quiet. Kid wasnt too much of a morning person lately. Soul sighed and finished his cereal. He walked into the kitchen to wash the bowl. Kid walked into the kitchen with his bowl, he put it on the counter then placed his hands on Soul's waist and rested his chin on Soul's shoulder.

"Hey... Look, I just wanted to say thank you..." Kid tilted his head so his was leaning on Soul's. Kid moved with Soul as he washed the dishes. "For what?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"For sticking around... I was kinda scared at first, you know, about how you would react... To being a dad and all. But you really made me comfortable. You kept me calm and you reassured me that everything would be ok. You comforted me."

Soul blushed. He turned the water off and dried his hands. He turned around to face Kid. He smiled warmly. He kissed his nose and took his hands in his. "What else would I do? Leave? Run away? It would be pointless. No way does he world need another Spirit..." Kid smirked. "No..."

Soul nodded and let go of Kid's hands. Soul walked back up the stairs to get a shower and change. Kid followed him upstairs. Once Soul was in the shower Kid walked in silently. "Soul~" Kid called out to him softly. "Yah?"

"Can I join you?" Soul peeked from behind the shower curtain to see Kid in his boxers. He nodded and motioned for him to enter. Soul didnt min hi. Seeing him shirtless now because his scar was gone so he was confident Kid wouldnt freak out. Kid slid out of his boxers and stepped into the shower.

Soul blushed lightly and continued washing his hair. Kid looked at his boyfriend's bangs and huffed. Soul was about to question him but then Kid moved a stray hair and nodded in accomplishment. "There, better." He mumbled before turning and starting to wash his body.

Soul giggled at Kid when he tried to wash his back, he had some trouble so Soul smirked. He took the soap from Kid and started rubbing his back with it. Kid jumped in shock for a second before he realized what was going on.

He sighed in pleasure as Soul massaged his back. He had had a back ache for a couple of days now but he didnt want to ask Soul to help him. Soul had recently been doing most of the house work to convenience Kid.

When Soul was finished he washed his own body quickly. Soul laughed as Kid tried his best to wash his hair symmetrically. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a white fluffy towel and wrapped it around his waist. On his way out he grabbed his head band.

He dried off with ease and got dressed into a pair of crimson jeans and a white muscle shirt. He put on his signature yellow and black jacket over top. Soon enough Kid entered the bedroom to dry off and dress. Soul looked up to him and smiled. He tugged on his second sneaker and stood up. Kid pulled on a pair of black track pants that had white stripes going from his hips to his ankles. He put on a loose track jacket with white stripes going from the shoulder to wrist.

Kid walked over to Soul and kissed him gently on the lips. Soul bent down and kissed Kid's stomach. Kid smiled. "You're so kawaii~" he teased, making Soul blush. "Yah, dont tell anybody." He snorted. Kid stuck his tongue out and turned on his heels. The two left the house and started walking to the DWMA.

When they arrived they got many stares. Kid was at five month pregnant and because he was thin, he wasn't showing that much... But he was certainly showing. Soul thought it was cute the way Kid's grip on his hand tightened when ever some one whispered something about them. Soul rubbed the back of Kid's hand lightly with his thumb.

At the entrance to the door way the two parted and took their seats. Black Star had his feet up on his desk. Maka and Tsubaki were talking near the doorway. They pulled Soul aside as Kid sat down between Liz and Patty.

Soul raised an eyebrow at the two girls. "Soul, we're really worried about Black Star... Last night when he got home he punched a hole in the wall. He was cursing at himself under his breath. When I came into his room to see what the noise was he was slumped up against the wall. He was crying... He asked me for a hug and then cried into my collar... But he wouldn't tell me what was wrong..." Taubaki spoke quieter than normal. She had a completely saddened look on her face.

"We were thinking, that because you are his best friend... Maybe you could find out whats wrong... We really just want to help him, but he wont tell anyone. So we figured you to were close enough that he would tell you." Maka continued in a whisper. She glanced over to Black Star. They were really worried about him hearing them because if yesterday, he was telling the truth about noticing every thing, then he might not tell Soul.

Soul nodded. "I'll see what I can do." The two girls thanked and hugged him then the three returned to their seats. Moments later Stein rolled into the class room. He fell like usual on his back. He scanned the classroom quickly then stood up and dusted off. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ah, yes..." He cranked the screw in his head. "Today, we will be doing a practical lesson... Wait for me outside, there, I will team you up."

Everyone chattered as they left the class room. He pointed to Soul, Kid, Maka, Liz, and Patty. He gestured for them to come to the front of the class room. They all shared a look then made their way to him.

"Now, for the baby's sake, Kid, you and your weapons will be excused from this lesson... You may go to the library to 'chill'." He used his fingers to quote the last word. The three nodded.

He turned towards Maka. "Maka, I will be excusing you and Soul from this lesson as well. You two will be joining them in the library. Soul needs to study and I believe you may keep him on track?" She nodded and Soul rolled his eyes. He knew it was because of spending time with Kid, but as a teacher he had to relate it to either school or safety. "You may leave now." He shooed them out of the room and made his way to the waiting students.

The 5 of them walked to the library quickly. Patty skipped ahead of the group excitedly, chanting 'library' in a singsongy voice. Kid chuckled lightly.

Soon enough they were in the library. Liz was reading a fashion magazine. Patty was sitting at the kids table, coloring. Maka had her nose buried in a hard cover novel, while Soul and Kid were searching for many different books.

Kid was carrying a pregnancy book and other books about babies and proper care and first aid. Soul had a cooking book and a few fairy tails(children's books) hidden under a book about motorcycles and mechanics. He and Kid sat together at a small table. Kid was reading a book with pregnancy tips all throughout it.

Soul opened the motorcycle book and put the cooking book inside so to anyone else, it looked like he was reading something cool and manly. He flipped through until he found an interesting recipe for cookies. ((:3))

When Kid put his book down the scythe and him shared a similar look. Soul put his book down and grabbed a fairy tale. He and Kid walked over to a love seat and sat down. Soul put his arm around Kid's shoulder and started reading aloud to Kid ((and the baby of course xD)). Maka looked up from her book at the two. She smiled at the scene. She felt at ease for some reason now. "Their gonna make great parents..." Liz said from behind Maka, saying what both girls were thinking.

Maka nodded. She sighed happily. "Definitely..." She agreed without hesitation. Liz sat next to Maka as they watched and listened to the story.

Kid rested his head on Kid's chest as e listened. He could feel Addison falling asleep. He smiled contently as his eyelids stared to droop. Soul read the book in a soft, fluent, and comforting tone that could put anyone to sleep with a smile on their face.

Patty was sleeping at the Kid's table with the yellow crayon in her hand. Maka was sleeping on Liz on the couch. Kid was soon sleeping to. Liz nodded off near the end of the story. Soul finished the book. He looked around and realized everyone else was sleeping.

He yawned quietly and settled laid back so both him and Kid were in a laying position on the couch they were on. Kid was curled up with Soul now. Liz and Maka had rolled to opposite sides in their sleep so they were no longer facing the same way. Patty was still hunched over the table, clutching a stuffed giraffe.

-they slept through the end bell-

Lord Death, Stein, Sid, and Spirit entered the library quietly, expecting a mess. Instead they found everyone sleeping. "Dawwwwww~" Spirit cooed at the adorable sight. Stein tilted his head slightly and smiled warmly at the sight before him. Lord Death smiled behind his mask softly. "I remember when Maka curled up on me when she was little." He cooed. Stein looked to Lord Death. "What are we gonna do?"

Lord Death thought for a momment. "Spirit, you take Maka home. Stein, Sid, take Liz and Patty to their apartment with Blair. I'll take Soul and Kiddo home." He smiled and everyone nodded and followed their orders.

Spirit gently picked up Maka bridal style. She cuddled up against the warmth he provided and clung to his chest in her sleep. He smiled and carried her out of the School. Stein and Sid took the sleeping Thompson sisters home quickly. Stein could have done it alone but Lord Death didnt trust that they would make it there in one piece.

Lord Death picked up Soul and Kid with ease and carried them to Gallows Manor. It was quick because he traveled through their bedroom mirror. He gently placed them in bed and left. He smiled and stepped through the mirror.

A little while later Kid awoke and, being to tired to do anything else, changed into pajamas and got back into bed. Soul awoke sometime later andd did the same. Normally he would have been curious on how he got there but he was too tired to question it.

He curled up in bed next to Kid, snuggling into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. He sighed happily, smelling the familiar pleasant scent Kid had. He closes his eyes and soon fell asleep, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fixing the broken pieces and sanding the sharp edges

-Thursday night (month six)-

Kid awoke sometime during the night. Soul had rolled over onto him in his sleep. Kid pushed him off and smiled when Soul murmured something in his sleep. He didnt know what he said but the idea of it was cute. He listened for a little while longer until suddenly his smile faded.

He raised an eyebrow and listened closer to Soul, his words now clearer. It started with simple things like; 'No, I dont want the soup with my salad...' Or 'leave the sheep alone' or 'get away from my lambchop.' But then the dream must have changed.

"Black Star... What are you doing?" He mumbled. "Why, I dont wanna shower with you in here..."

"Mmph... What the hell? Why did you- ahhh, the water's cold. What if someone hears us? Oh, yah I guess the water would drown it out..."

Kid sat and listened carefully. "Oh god, it hurts Star-kun, it hurts, mmph, AH! Right there... Mmmm yes..." He hissed quietly. His eyes closed tighter and he started to sweat slightly in his sleep. "Sh-shut up... It's not my fault i'm an ass virginnnnmmmmm...ah, yah. Agh! Fuck! There, do it agai-agh!"

Kid grit his teeth and Soul gripped the sheets. He scowled at the sleeping boy. "It's not my fault I cant have sex when Im pregnant... And beside, he should be dreaming about me, not Black Star..." Kid growled under his breath to himself. "Why is he fantasising about that idiot?...hmph!" He crossed his arms and rolled over to face the wall.

Sometime around 2:00 am, Soul's sleep moaning finally stopped. He sighed and Addison kicked. He place his hand gently on his stomach. "Shhh, go back to sleep." He whispered to the baby. He huffed and later managed to fall asleep after a while of refluffing his pillow.

-morning-

Soul walked into the kitchen where Kid was setting the table. "Morning Kiddo~" Soul said as he wrapped his arms around Kid's waist. Kid grit his teeth but then calmed himself. "Dont call me that." He hissed and turned around. Soul let go and stepped back a bit, in shock. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kid crossed his arms. "I dont know, did you?" He stared at Soul. Soul sweatdropped. "What do you mean?"

"Last night, you were talking in your sleep, you were fantasizing about Black Star, I just wanna know if it was a fantasy or a memory." Kid spoke calmly, though his facial expression was hard as stone.

Soul's eyes widened. He remembered his dream. "What kind of Fantasy? The only dream I would have of him would be beating the living shit out of him for being an idiot."

Kid glared at him. "Dont lie to me." He hissed.

Soul gulped. "Look," he huffed. "I think you should sit down. "No." Soul shook his head. "Jeez, ok fine, Stand then..." He mumbled.

Kid kept his interrogation face on. Soul scratched the back of his neck. "I love you, and I know you know that. But when you were sick in gym and left, Black Star grabbed my arm and pulled me into a shower. He locked me in and wouldnt let me out. He had me strip and then practically took charge. He molested and practically raped me. I will admit that i enjoyed it, but, BUT, that's from hormones and procreating instincts... It wasnt my fault for that..." He looked down, feeling ashame dor not fighting back. ((Even though he didnt really want to))

"Wy didnt you tell me?!" Kid snapped, trying to surpress his rage, trying to believe that Soul hot raped. "Because, you were sick and stressed out and everything and I didnt want you to have something else to worry about..." Soul looked up to him.

Kid huffed and pinched the brisde of his nose. He knew there was nothing he could do, and truthfully, nothing Soul could have done in that situation. He sighed. "Fine." He states simply and left the kitchen to go get ready for school.

Soul grabbed his wrist before he left and pulled him back to him. Kid looked up to face him. Some tears forming in his eyes. Soul frowned and hugged him tightly. Kid sniffled into his chest as Soul rubbed his hair.

"Shhh, stop crying." He gently took ahold of Kid's chin and made him look at him. "You wouldn't really cheat on me would you?" He sniffled. Soul smiled lightly and hugged him again. "Never." He said softly. 'Never again...' He thought.

-at school-

The group sat at the large round table in the cafeteria. Soul and Kid were holding hands under the table. Patty was chatting away with Tsubaki. Liz was pestering Maka with questions about weather or not she liked Crona, which made her blush and stutter.

BlackStar was being unusually quiet and kept his eyes on his food. "Yo Black Star, dude, whats up with you? Why you so quiet?" Soul asked the assassin. Black Star looked up at him with a sad expression that seemed to be stuck to his face. Tsubaki kicked Soul under the table, bring his stare to her. She mouthed 'meet me after school' and he nodded.

Soul smirked and tossed his last slice if pizza to the bluenette who had been staring at it. He took it gladly and at it happily, smiling genuinely for the first time in weeks.

-after school-

Soul leaned against the wall while Kid was in the bathroom. Tsubaki and Black Star approached. "Hey Soul?" "Hn?" He looked up to her as Kid left the bathroom. "I have to go grocery shopping and I cant trust him home alone, can you occupy him for a couple hours..." Kid brightened up. "May I come with you Tsubaki? I need a few things too." Tsubaki smiled warmly and nodded, the two quickly ran out of the school. Kid was telling Tsubaki about a dollar sale on everything at the store.

Black Star was staring at the scythe. "Hey Soul," he spoke quietly. "Yea?"

He stood there as he remembered his dream about Soul stabbing him. He shivered and cleared his throat. He smiled a big cheeky grin. One that no one had seen in weeks. "Lets go!" Soul smirked and nodded. The two walked into town. "So what'dya wanna do?"

The assassin looked over to the scythe as his stomach growled. He gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Can we get some ice cream?" He asked innocently. Soul smirked and nodded. "Yes!" Black Star yelled before running up to the ice cream stand.

Soul quickly caught up to him. Black Star had already ordered for the both of them, typical. He got vanilla for them both. Soul quickly paid the man and the two sat down at a two person table. Black Star smirked while he ate. "Do you know why I ordered vanilla for myself?"

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Cause you like it?" Black Star giggled. "Be cause it reminds me of your cum." He winked. Soul froze and ten cleared his throat. "Right... About that." He said before they both finished their ice cream. Black Star looked up to him. "Hn?"

"That... Was a mistake... I-I cant it's just, I love Kid... Not you..." Soul spoke quietly. Black Star felt that same piercing feeling in his chest again. "I just, i cant tell someone I love them just to use them, it's not right. That's why i wont do it to you. Do you understand?"

Black Star's expression softened. Soul was being a lot nicer than in his dream. "Your right... I guess that is for the best anyways... We dont need another Spirit." Black Star chuckled lightly. Some how Soul managed to make even a turn down make you feel better.

Soul smirked. "Wanna play a game of One on One?" Black Star nodded in response. He stood up and ran off. "C'mon!I wanna win faster!" Soul laughed and ran after him.

-after a few games-

Kid and Tsubaki made their way to the basketball court soon after their 5th game was finished. The two smiled at the breathless teens. Soul was bent over and Black Star was spinning the ball on his finger. "G-Good, G-ga-game..." Soul panted and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Black Star was talking to Kid about te game as Tsubaki walked over to Soul. The two looked over at the bluenette assassin. He hadn't been this happy in about a month. "Thank you..." Tsubaki smiled gently at Soul. He nodded. "Anytime." He stood up straight and stretched his back.

Kid placed his hand on Soul's shoulder lighty as the others left. He kissed his cheek gently and then took his hand in his. The two walked home together. Along the way they chatted about class and school.

-at home-

Kid yawned as the two walked up the stairs, they had eaten dinner and were ready for bed. Soul quickly changed into a pair of blue boxers with bones all over them and an orange and white t shirt. Kid stripped down to his boxers and put of a black t shirt when Soul stood in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow at the scythe and began to speak. "What are you d- mmph!"

The scythe interrupted him with a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Soul's neck and Soul picked him up at the waist. He moved him onto the bed an latched onto his neck.

The reaper moaned lighty as Soul nibbled on his neck, leaving a mark to claim him his. "S-Soul..." He gripped at the scythe's shirt as his hardness pressed against Soul's leg. Soul smirked and moved down to Kid's waist. He bit at the waistband and pulled off Kid's boxers.

The young Shinigami sighed in pleasure as his erection was freed. His member twitched as the air hit it. Soul smirked and with out warning took him completely into his mouth.

"Gah! Soul..." He gripped the sheets to suppress bucking into his mouth. Soul relaxed his throat and started bobbing his head slowly. He swirled his tongue around the head and grazed his teeth along the base. Which drove the reaper crazy.

He threw his head back and closed his eyes tightly. It had been so long that it didnt take long for him to reach climax. "Sooooooul!" He yelled out his lover's name as he cane into the scythe's mouth.

Soul pulled up and swallowed as much of the warm seed as he could. Kid pulled him up to his face. He was slowly drifting back down from his climax. He kissed his nose and slowly sat up. He put his grey boxers back on and flicked off the light.

He laid back down under the covers next to Soul. He snuggled up against him and buried his face into Soul's chest. He rubbed where the scar used to be. He smiled. "Your so perfect~" he teased playfully then drifted off to sleep. Soul kissed the top of his head and held him closer. "I love you too~" he said softly before falling asleep aswell.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Prank gone wrong ((prank 1))

((WARNING!: this chapter has quite a few sexual encounters, all are yaoi, dont like dont read, you mat skip this chapter if you wish, the next chapter will be less, this. I got a few requests for a lemon filled chapter, this is pretty much it. There are some parts with out lemon. You have been warned. ))

"Ugh! Nothing's working!" Kid huffed and put down the empty water glass. Soul raised an eyebrow. "Hn?"

Kid sighed. "This morning when I woke up my throat was extremely itchy. And i cant do anything to stop it!" He huffed again feeling defeated.

Soul smirked. "I could scratch it with my dick..." He snickered. Kid blushed. "Sh-shut up..." He huffed and turned around. Soul walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kid's waist. He rested his chin on his shoulder. "Awwwww... C'mon..." He whined, pouting.

Kid sighed and continued cooking lunch. "No. We had enough rounds last night. Thats enough." Soul sighed dramatically. "You're no fun." He huffed. Kid ignored him and kept stirring the pot.

Soul moved and swayed with Kid as he moved. Kid bent over to get into the droor, looking for a spoon. He froze completely, now he could feel how hard Soul was and probably had been. He blushed and stood up, hearing Soul whimper in disappointment. To which he ignored.

"Teaser..." He purred into the shinigami's ear. Kid blushed more which he thought wasnt possible. He sighed in pleasure and stifled a moan when Soul started lightly grinding and rubbing against him.

Kid sighed again, he knew he wasnt getting out of this. He turned off the stove and emptied the pot of water into the sink. He turned around to face Soul. Soul smirked. "You just cant resist me~" Kid smiled lightly and kissed him.

Soul kissed back happily and twirled around so that Kid's back was on the counter. Kid moaned lightly as Soul nibbled on his bottom lip. Kid opene his mouth and Soul's tongue darted into his mouth. His tongue swirled around Kid's tongue and explored his mouth happily.

Soul rubbed is erection on Kid's leg, making him moan again into the kiss. "Agh!" Kid broke the kiss and held his hands over his mouth. Soul stared ag him in confusion. "Whats wrong?..." Soul asked worriedly. Kid lowered his hands and stuck out his tongue, revealing beads of blood forming across it.

Soul smirked. "You poor thing..." He took ahold of the tip of his tongue lightly and then slowly licked across his tongue, taking the blood off. Kid shivered lightly. Soul ran his hand down his side slowly. "Better~?" Kid nodded and then whimpered when Soul turned him around so he was leaning on the counter, his back to Soul.

He leaned over him and purred in his ear. "Thats good." He whispered huskily, sending another tingle down Kid's spine. Soul pressed his clothed member against Kid's bottom. "Soul the baby..." He sighed in pleasure. "I know..." He continued to grind against him. "Mmmph..."

Soul took ahold of his hands from behind and flipped him around. He put a strand of hair behind Kid's ear and kissed him. He pulled away and smirked. "Well then, your throat still itchy." Kid blushed and nodded. Soul smirked. "Good."

Kid lowered to his knees and unzipped Soul's pants, pulling his boxers down enough so his trouser snake could slither out. Soul sighed in relief and leaned back on the counter. Kid slowly slid his tongue over his slit and took the tip into his mouth. Soul moaned quietly as Kid took him in further, relaxing his throat and grazing his teeth against the shaft as he went all the way in.

"Ah-ahhhhh~" Soul sighed. Kid sucked lightly. He grazed his teeth against the head. Soul sighed, feeling his insides twist and squeeze. "You're so g-good, ahhh..." Kid smirked slightly. He took him in completely, feeling the tip rub against the back of his no longer itchy throat. He sighed lightly when Soul gripped a handful of Kid's hair as he came into his mouth.

He smiled as the hot liquid shot into his mouth and slid down his throat. Soul pulled his member from Kid's mouth as he relaxed, letting his trouser snake return to it'a home in Soul'd boxers. Kid zipped his pants back up and stood, kissing Soul's nose gently and then resting his face in his chest.

"Th- thanks..." Both teens said synchronized. "You're more fun than I thought." Soul chuckled lightly. Both stood in the embrace for a couple more minutes until it was time for them to leave for school.

DING DONG DEAD DONG

Black Star rushed into the classroom at the last second breathless. Everyone stared as he ran up to his seat next to Tsubaki. He was panting slightly and tried to keep his cool a d put his feet up on his desk like usual.

"What was that about?..." Taubaki asked quietly. "I was pulling a pr-"

THUD

He was cut off by Stein falling off his chair. "Today we are doing something different. We will be watching a dissection, The pet store wouldnt let me buy the puppies with my intentions." He stuck out his bottom lip slightly in a pout then prepared the tape and white screen.

He had trouble pulling the screen down but eventually got it, he quickly turned on the projector and started to play the tape.

The class let out a groan. Black Star snickered. Tsubaki simply wrote a question mark on a piece of paper. He quickly scribbled down his response. 'Let jut saye clas is gona bee in...' He paused. 'Interr mes sting.' He continued. Tsubaki stared in confusion at the writing.

She rolled her eyes and flipped it over she wrote a short message on it and passed it down to Soul. 'Soul, can you translate B*S's writing? -'

He flipped it over and chuckled lightly. He wrote the proper spelling and passed it back. 'Lets just say class is gonna be interesting.' She read it and facepalmed, knowing this couldnt be good. Black star leaned over to whisper in Tsubaki's ear. "I left a camera in Stein's house to film what he does at home... In it is the dissection tape, it should have recorded over the tape so what ever happened last night will be shown."

Tsubaki shivered at the thought if what Stein did unsuppervised.

Stein had left, figuring he didnt need to stay for the film. The film started out normal, making a few students green as the badger was being cut open slowly. Everyone sighed in relief when the tape went fuzzy and turned into something else.

The camera was picked up and pointed in a different dirrection, it was now aimed at a stitched up bed. "Spirit what are you doing? I only use that to film dissections." Stein said as he walked into the room, staring at Spirit who was sitting on the end of his bed.

"Awww c'mon, it'll be fun~ just once please?" Spirit said, motioning Stein to sit in his place as he stood up. Stein sighed and sat down. Spirit sat on his lap and rested the side of his face on his chest ((both being fully clothed)) and ran a finger down the professor's abdomen.

Stein sighed and tried to push him off but he wouldnt budge. "No, we have to go to work tomorrow, you dont need a limp, and besides... I dont like being on camera." Maka made her way to the door but Stein had locked it so no students could cut class in his absence had already locked it. She huffed and returned to her seat.

"You're no fun..." Spirit pouted. Stein pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fine, but only this once." Spirit smirked and nodded. He pulled off the other's glasses and set then aside then began to take off his cross design tie. He huffed, frustrated. "I cant get it o-" he was cut off by Stein pulling it off with ease and then unbuttoning some of the buttons on Spirit's jacket.

"Stop complaining, it kills it for me."  
Spirit nodded and slid off his jacket and dress shirt. He started planting small kisses along Stein's jaw. Stein interrupted the kisses by pulling off his stitched up turtle neck.

Spirit pushed Stein onto the bed further. "When did you become so dominent?" Stein asked slightly teasing. Spirit chuckled and latched onto his neck. Stein arched his back slightly then slid off Spirit's pants.

He pushed him off and then climbed over him, hovering. Spirit pouted when Stein held him by his wrists. Stein chuckled lightly and then kissed him passionately, running a hand down his side. Spirit fumbled with Stein's zipper but finally managed to get the garment off. Stein sat on Spirit's stomach.

Spirit whimpered at the weight and he moved off. He latched onto the deathscythe's neck, making him moan quietly and arch his back.

Crona was sitting in the corner of the room rocking slightly. Black Star's jaw was dropped an he was leaned forward slightly, eyes wide. "I didnt think this was on there..." He mumbled. Blood had spurted from Kid's eyes and mouth and fell over at the sight of Stein's asymmetrical body. Patty was unaffected because she really didnt get it. She thought they were playing a game.

Liz was terrified at the horror of her two teachers doing such acts and was clinging to her sister.

Stein pulled off his boxers and his partners, letting both hard member's touch. Spirit moaned and Stein poked his tip into Spirit's entrance. Spirit wrapped his legs around Stein's waist and arms around his neck.

Maka was traumatized at the sight of both of these men naked, mostly her Father. She clung to Soul and cried lightly into his chest. "I never knew he was bi..." Soul murmured. "I never wanted to see him naked... Either of them." She whined into his chest. He covered her ears as Sprit screamed in pleasure on the tape.

Stein continued slamming roughly into his uke, being merciless.

Soul shuddered and could no longer watch. He focused and trying to keep Maka from becoming anymore traumatized.

Spirit came all over both of their chests and stomachs, pushing Stein over the edge and came inside of the deathscythe.

Stein walked into the room, confused at everyone's shocked and terrified expression. "The dissection couldnt have been that bad..." He trailed off looking at the projector. He panicked and quickly unplugged it. He took the tape out and looked at it, seeing that they watched almost the whole thing.

He looked at the title, finding 'badger dissection'. "That idiot taped over it..." He mumbled. He could feel everyones ((that is, everyone who wasnt either in a break down or passed out)) eyes on him. He sighed. "Class dissmissed."

He turned the lights on and left quickly. Everyone soon left, Liz carrying Kid. When Maka left the room with Soul trailing behind her dad came running up to her and hugged her. She started crying, remembering all the images of her father. "What's wrong?..." He asked letting go, worry in his eyes.

She ran down the hall to Crona crying. She hugged her boyfriend tightly. "I dont know how to deal with that movie..." He mumbled quietly before she had hugged him.

"Dude, so not cool..." Soul murmured. "What? What happened in there?" Spirit asked confused. Soul shivered. "Next time you film something, make sure it used gonna be used as a dissection lesson the next day in class." He said still slightly shaken up.

Spirit blushed and walked away. "Shit." He mumbled as he walked down the hall. When he turned the corner he fell over after being hit with something. Stein had thrown the tape at him. He stood up and turned on his heel to face his attacker. "What was that for?!... Oh... Nevermind." He looked at the ground. "Baka..." Stein mumbled to himself.

:+: le magical time skip brought to you by; Asura's madness :+:

Liz and Patty had dropped off Kid at Gallows manor, who was still recovering from an hour ago. She dropped him into Soul's arms. "Good luck..." She huffed before leaving. Soul left him on the couch letting the symmetrical surrounding sink in. He went to their room and retrieved a foamy number eight and walked back to the living room.

He sat down next to Kid and let him rest his head on his lap, clutching the foamy eight. Soul stoked his hair gently and hushed him.

Kid's breathing slowed as he calmed down. He fell asleep on his lap and Soul carried him up to bed. He kissed his forehead and his stomach. "Night." Hw whispered before leaving.

-in Kid's dream-

Lord death laid on the couch sleeping when Kid screamed in his room, waking his father. Lord Death ran into Kid's room in a panic. "Kid?!" He opened the door, revealing his five year old son on the floor crying surrounded by a mess of shattered checkered pieces. Lord Death quickly picked him up and checked him for any injuries. He found a small scratch in his forehead.

He kissed the scratch and cradled the frightened boy. "Shhhhh... It's ok Daddy's here..." He hushed him. Kid clutched to his father's chest, crying into his shirt. He sighed lightly and continued to comfort him. He rubbed his back. Once he had calmed down Lord Death had him blow his nose as he walked into the living room.

What had broken was a black and white checkered vase that had been standing in the middle of Kid's dresser. Lord Death sat down on the couch with Kid on his lap, facing him. Kid was still sniffling a little bit. "Kiddo, how did the vase break?" He asked softly.

"I-I wanted to get my crayons but I b-bump it and it falled." He stuttered, still shaking slightly. Lord Death frowned a little bit and Kid saw this, feeling guilty. His eyes watered. "Im sorry Daddy..." He looked down. Lord Death sighed inwardly. He ruffled his hair a little bit. "Its ok as long as you didnt get hurt..." He smiled warmly and kissed the scratch on his forehead.

"Did it fall on you?" Kid nodded. "Are you ok?" Kid nodded again. Lord Death pulled him closer and hugged him. "Thats good." He ruffled his hair slightly.

Kid snuggled into his chest happily until he spoke again, but this time it wasnt him, it was someone else. "Very good..." The man spoke quietly. When Kid looked up it was a scary man with a large foreign object going through his head.

Kid went to move off the stitched up man with the broken glasses but he held him in place. "U-Uncle Stein?" He questioned. ((Honorary uncle in this situation)) the man nodded and snickered. He slid his fingers into Kid's pants, toying with his member. Kid started to cry softly. Making him stop.

"Hn?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?" Kid sniffled. "No, this is a reward, not a punishment..." He trailed off. "Oh..." Kid mumbled.

The man went back to what he was doing, making Kid squirm slightly at the strange feeling. Kid occasionally moved around, feeling uncomfortable at the strange object poking him from below. He squirmed a little more, he shook suddenly, crying out in confusion. A few tears running down his cheeks. The man pulled his hand from Kid's pants and smirked.

He wiped a few tears away as he recovered from his dry orgasm. 'Too young to understand' he whispered.

Kid clung to the mans chest, scared of what had just happened. When he looked back up it was his Father. He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Kiddo? Why are you crying again? You were almost asleep..." Lord Death asked slightly worried. He tried to calm him down. "What's wrong? Kiddo? Kid? Are you ok?" Was all Kid could hear as he shook, crying.

"Kiddo? Whats wrong? Answer me. Please. Whats wrong? I wanna help. Kiddo? Whats wrong?"

-real life-

Kid thrashed in bed, Soul sat there shaking him. "Kid?! Wake up! Whats wrong?!"

Kid sat up abruptly crying. He was panting. He clung to Soul's chest, shaking furiously an crying, soaking his shirt. Soul hugged him back and rubbed his hair. "Shhhhhhh, it's ok... Calm down, your alright." He cooed soothingly.

Kid's breathing slowed as he calmed down and he panted slightly. Soul loosened his grip and made Kid look at him. "What happened?" He asked, worry dripping from his tone.

"I-I thought Stein m-molested m-me... In my d-dream..." He choked on his words.

Soul hugged him tighter, pulling him closer. "Its ok, it was just a dream, everything's alright, nothing happened. I'm here... Its ok." He soothed. Kid managed to calm down and he finally stopped crying. He stayed on Soul's lap, comfortable.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The pieces shatter!, it was never fixed in the first place?

Black Star slowly opened his eyes coughing slightly. He looked around at the familiar room. He was in an infirmary at a hospital. His eyes widened and he looked down to his wrists.

Each of his forearms were bandaged tightly with red stains going from his wrists to just above the halfway point on his forearms. It looked like the bandages were striped. He sighed in relief, knowing that the prank didnt actually happen yesterday. "It was just a dream." He sighed again remembering what had really happened after the game.

((So basically the if you're confused, last chapter was a dream as well as the end of chapter 12))

-after a few games-

Kid and Tsubaki made their way to the basketball court soon after their 5th game was finished. The two smiled at the breathless teens. Soul was bent over and Black Star was spinning the ball on his finger. "G-Good, G-ga-game..." Soul panted and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Black Star was talking to Kid about te game as Tsubaki walked over to Soul. The two looked over at the bluenette assassin. He hadn't been this happy in about a month. "Thank you..." Tsubaki smiled gently at Soul. He nodded. "Anytime." He stood up straight and stretched his back.

Kid placed his hand on Soul's shoulder lighty as the others left. He kissed his cheek gently and then took his hand in his. The two walked home together. Along the way they chatted about class and school.

-at home-

Black Star sighed and walked into his bedroom. He let his fake smile drop from his face. He could still feel the piercing feeling in his chest. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He bit his lip and wiped the tears away. He collected himself and walked into the bathroom.

Tsubaki was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Black Star took Tsubaki's razor she used to shave her legs. He slumped against the wall and pulled out one of the blades. He set the razor on the side of the tub and placed the cool blade against his wrist.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, he pushed down on the blade slighty and started to slide it across his arm. He growled a bit and then made a fresh cut an inch or so above it.

He let the tears flow freely as he made 7 rough cuts on each arm. He not only did just 7 but he made them asymmetrical. Just to piss off Kid. He opened his eyes, his vision was blurry from the tears and blood loss.

He dropped the blade beside him and tried to stand. He was dizzy and fell over. He sighed as his breathing slowed. All he could feel was the stinging in his arms and the cool tiles on his face. The room smelled of blood. There were small pools being created in the floor from his arms. There was blood on his shirt and some on his shorts.

He became lightheaded and felt some blood run from his forehead to the floor, he had hit his head off the floor pretty hard. He had a headache coming on hard. The rusty smell if his own blood became smothering.

He was distracted by the door creaking open before Tsubaki screamed his name in horror. That was his last thought before slipping into the darkness.

-now-

Black star sighed, he thought he was going to die and be freed from his depression. He felt his forehead, running his fingers along the bandage.

"B-black Star?..." Someone coughed quietly. He looked to where the voice came from. His eyes met Tsubaki's tear stained ones. She was sitting in a chair next to his bed. She looked like she had slept there. "Tsubaki? What are you doing here?..." Black Star said, his throat dry.

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. The room smelled faintly of blood. "Your alive..." He nodded. "I thought you died... I was worried that you weren't coming back..." Her expression was grim. He felt slightly guilty.

"Why Black Star? Why did you do it? I thought Soul made you feel better yesterday... After the game, that was the whole point of him hanging out with you was to make you feel better... You seemed happy, what happened?" She asked feeling slightly angry.

He sighed. "I-I dont know, I just thought that it would be better off, the world with out me in it... All I do is create problems, nobody really cares about me...-"

"DONT SAY THAT!" She was now standing and slapped him, not caring that he was injured already. His eyes widened and he placed his hand on his face where she had hit him.

"Wh-what was th-"

"Dont you dare to ever say that again! We all care about you! If we didnt care we wouldnt have gotten Soul to try to get you to feel better yesterday! If we didnt care I wouldnt have called Kid and Soul over last night to carry your limp body here! If we didnt care we would have let you die! But we do care! We do! So dont ever say that again! Ok?!"

Her hands were now clenched into tight fists and she was looking down at the ground. She sniffled and then let a few tears fall to the ground. "Dont ever say that again..." She said again through tears.

-FLASHBACK brought to you by; Free's wolf form-

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki screamed in horror as she stared at her unconscious meister. She panicked for a second and tried to lift him. He was too heavy and she let out a frustrated growl.

She picked ran into the hall and grabbed the phone on the wall. She quickly dialed Kid's phone number.

-Gallows Manor-

Kid groaned in bed and rolled over as his cell phone rang. He picked it up an looked at the screen. On it was a picture of Tsubaki. He raised an eyebrow and answered it. "He-"

"Kid quick! I need your help! I need you to come over now!" She yelled into the phone, Kid could tell she was crying. "Tsubaki what's wrong?" He asked now slightly worried. "It's Black Star, I need to get him to the infirmary but hes unconscious and i cant carry him!" She panicked.

He sighed inwardly. "Alright, We'll be right over." He hung up and woke Soul.

-they arrive-

Soul and Kid ran into the apartment and up the stairs. Kid gagged slightly at the sight and smell that hit him as he got up the stairs. He comforted Tsubaki as Soul picked up the assassin. Kid called for an ambulance which arrived in minutes.

The paramedics took him in a gurney and Kid, Soul and Tsubaki got into the back with a paramedic and the dying teen.

Soul was sitting with his head resting in his hands. Tsubaki was crying into Kid's chest quietly. The paramedic was sitting in silence as he tended to the wounds on the assassin's arms and head.

After they made it to the hospital Tsubaki sat in the waiting room with Kid as she cried more. He comforted her. Soul was at the front desk while the secretary entered Black Star's information into the system, as a record of his being at the hospital as a patient.

Soul returned to the waiting room and sat down. After about 15 minutes the doctor came out to speak to the three. "Alright, your friend is going to be ok... He is still sleeping but you may go home now he will be staying the night. His room is the last on the left if you would like to see him..." The doctor said before walking away.

The three stood up. Tsubaki hugged Soul then kid. "Thank you... You can go if you want but I'm gonna go see him." Soul nodded. "I called a cab, im going to go wait for it babe..." Soul said before leaving. "Are you going to be ok?" Kid asked quietly. Tsubaki nodded and hugged him again.

Kid nodded and walked away, getting in the cab with Soul and going home and back to bed.

Tsubaki walked into Black Star's room and sat down in a chair next to his bed. She sighed and started crying again, leaning over his bed. After a while she calmed down slightly, her eyes puffy and cheeks stained with tears. She settled into the chair, falling asleep.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I-Im sorry..." Black Star said quietly and guiltily. She hugged him tightly. He grimaced slightly and then relaxed, hugging her back. He cried into her shoulder, enjoying the much needed comfort.

She sighed and nodded as he stopped crying on her and let go. "The doctor said you can go home today." She said happily. He nodded slowly and rubbed his eyes.

Soon a nurse came in and put new bandages on his wrists and took off the one on his forehead, it was only a small cut there. He slowly pulled himself out of bed. The nurse gave Tsubaki a roll of bandages. The assassin left and walked home with Tsubaki. Once there he took off his bandages and hopped into the shower.

The water hot water felt nice on his back. He ignored some of the stinging from his cuts when he washed them. Once he finished he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He went into his room to get dressed. When he went down stairs he found a note on the fridge.

"Black Star, Went to the... Wait, hit play on the phone." Black Star read aloud and hit the play button on the phone. There was a light blinking where it said voice mail. He hit the answer button and listened to the message.

"Ok, Black Star, I left this recording because of well, your reading issue, I went to the store a while ago, there is some stuff on the coffee table for you. I left again, obviously, i went to Maka's house, her number is on the fridge. if you need me, just call there. There is Food for you in the fridge for you."

Then it beeped as the message ended. Black Star sighed and opened the fridge. On the shelf was some Rice balls and sushi in a small container. He smiled and ate a rice ball then closed the fridge.

He walked into the living room where there was some wall filler and a scraper, next to it was a small container of paint that matched the colour in his room. He smirked and took the stuff.

He filled the hole and let it dry, afterwards he painted the wall. He smiled and put away the left overs then returned to the kitchen.

He ate the rest if his lunch then lounged on his couch. He reapplied his bandages and then decided to take a nap.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Intervention, being put in the dog house?

"What do you mean?" Soul hissed into the phone.

"An intervention. Clearly, one on one time isnt enough for him, im seriously concerned and think we need to get everyone there, and do... intervention stuff... Like, i dont know, i just dont want him attempting suicide again." Tsubaki spoke calmly on the other end.

Soul was about to refuse when Kid placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Babe, I know you still care about him... He needs this..." he said softly.

Soul sighed. "alright Tsubaki... we'll see you at 4..." He said before hanging up.

Kid had a saddened look in his eyes. soul wrapped his arms around him. for 7 months pregnant he wasnt that big. But that was mostly because he was normally so thin, but he had two more months to go and he was certainly getting there.

The albino rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, planting a soft kiss before in the same spot.

"I know its hard... And i know you don't really wanna go... but i believe you are the one he needs the most. He needs all of our support and even if you dont say much, it'll help a lot if you're there..." kid spoke softly, running his hands trough Soul's hair and down his spine, tracing small shapes along the way.

"I know... i just, i don't get it is all.. that day, when i had to try to cheer him up... he seemed so happy, and then we get a call later from Tsubaki saying that she found him blacked out in the bathroom, razor blade in hand and cuts all over his forearms... it just... i felt so useless... like everything i did was pointless. because he just seemed so happy and then... then... this?" Soul sighed.

"Dont feel guilty about it, you did everything you could to help in the time you had. and you wouldn't have had any clue that it was an act, his smiles were fake... none of us knew that so don't go beating yourself up over it..." he moved back a bit, cupping the scythe's cheeks.

"Okay?" he asked.

Soul nodded.

Kid cracked a small smile before planting a soft kiss on the other's lips.

"Good." he chuckled and pulled him into another hug. "can you help me make lunch?"

"Yah."

"Thanks babe~" Kid chuckled and walked into the kitchen. Soul trailed along a few steps behind him. Together they made a simple vegetable soup.

After it was done they ate on the couch in the living room. Soul laughed a little as he watched Kid eat.

Kid rested his bowl on his stomach. he had learned from this morning to lift it right before Addison kicked. When he was eating his breakfast earlier (a bowl of cereal), Addison kicked. Thus spilling the bowl's contents of milk and Lucky Flakes all over his stomach, chest and lap.

Being that this was hot soup and the simple fact that he didn't want to have to change clothes _again_, he was extra careful not to spill it.

Soul's gaze shifted over to the clock. it was just past 1:00. he sighed. 3 more hours. Just 3 more, then he could go there and get it over with.

-time skip-

Everyone sat in an awkward silence. no one knew what to do. they had all said their pieces, every single offer of help had been refused by Black Star.

Tsubaki coughed. Patty was very serious for once, she stayed still and she stayed silent. liz looked liz she was ready to fall asleep. Tsubaki seemed as if she was fighting tears.

Black Star huffed and looked out the window, his arms crossed over his chest. Soul was growing more and more irritated by the second and he had no idea why.

"Oh, for _fucks_ sake...!" He stood up abruptly, making everyone's heads snap in his direction.

"Are you seriously just going to sit here like a little brat refusing to eat his dinner? Except no one's help?!" he asked rhetorically.

Everyone stayed silent. liz looked interested, Tsubaki was in shock as well as Kid. Patty's jaw dropped as she watched the scene. Maka looked ready to get up and slap Soul.

"Soul, thats enough..." maka said sternly

"Well I cant take it anymore! your being stubborn and inconsiderate! We all came here to try to help you and all you do is push us away! ignore us and block us out! And Ive had enough! We cant give you the help you need if you wont fucking let us!" he yelled again.

"Thats enough!" maka yelled, standing up. "Yelling at him wont do anythig to help!" she said.

"He's being an ungrateful brat." Soul said sharply.

Black Star glared up at him. Soul growled. "fine. have it your way. but im not going to sit here and waste my time trying to help a lost cause." He said coldly before walking out of the room.

Maka followed him.

He was standing outside of the house. he didnt pay any real attention as Maka approached him.

She walked right up to him. she had a stern look glued to her face.

She slapped him, leaving a red mark on his cheek in the shape of her hand.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?!" she yelled at him.

He blinked in shock before his hands clenched. "because I care... and it pisses me off that he doesnt see that! that he ignores my help and no matter how much i desperately try, nothing gets through to him." He sighed.

She looked down. "yah... i know..."

He sighed holding his face in his hand. "look, i cant go back in there, so just tell Kid that i went home... and do me a favor and drive him for me?"

She nodded. "alright, i understand."

He smiled slightly. "thanks Maka..." he said, hugging her. she hugged hik back briefly.

"Your welcome.." She smiled before walking back inside.

Soul hopped on his bike and rode home.

-time skip-

Soul sat on the be. a blanket wrapped around him, staring out the bedroom window as it rained.

He heard the front door open an close. his gaze shifted to the clock.

11:00 pm.

He sighed and looked back out the window. He heard Kid coming up the steps. He didnt lift his gaze from the window.

Kid walked in. his clothes were a little wet. He started to pull off his shirt. "what was that about?" he asked the scythe. Soul didnt answer. "Alright fine... i see how it is..." Kid said sharply.

Kid changed into his pajamas and pulled out a t shirt and a clean oair of boxers for Soul. he grabbed Soul's pillow off the bed and shoved the three items into his arms, along with the blanket that had been over Soul.

Soul looked up at him in confusion.

"You. couch. now." Kid said in a cold and monotone voice, pointing to the door. His tone was harsh.

Soul's expression dropped. he grunted and collected the 4 things and left the room. all the lights were out in the mansion except for the bedroom light. half way down the stairs he heard the light flick off and the door close.

He sighed and flopped his pillow onto the couch. He changed into the shirt and boxers that Kid had been considerate enough to provide him with and set his dirty clothes under the coffee table. he laid down, wrapping the blanket around him.

He fell asleep quickly.

As did Kid.

Heres to the first night in the dog house...

**((IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS! Thank you so much for being patient though! ^^))**


End file.
